Games and Stuff
by The US Doctor
Summary: A self insert story, because I got bored in class, and wanted to run the thought experiment of what would happen if I got thrown into the RWBY universe and had a gamer system but set to creative/cheat mode, there is going to be nothing too serious in this story, don't expect a super serious story, it'll just be me screwing around in remnant.
1. Chapter 1

Dark rooms, rose petals, and an aspiring artist, what do those have in common, besides sounding like a classical paining from Monet or Van Gogh, it involves me sitting in a police interrogation room with Ruby Rose and well it doesn't take much to piece together who's the aspiring artist is. How one goes from being on earth to being on remnant is clearly irrelevant as not getting a felony charge is a far more pressing issue.

"So uhh thanks for helping out back there...uh, what is your name," Ruby said scratching the back of her head.

"Nash, Brian Nash," I answer, I mean Nash isn't my actual last name but they don't need to know, "so uhh what were you doing before you fought those thugs?" I asked chuckling.

"Browsing magazines, you?" Ruby asked.

"You're not gonna believe this but I was grabbing a bottle of water and got warped into the dust shop and this universe, with a Pistol and this uniform," I say taking off my helmet.

"That sounds really unbelievable, but you don't seem like you're lying," Ruby said eyeing me up.

"Children." a stern voice spoke, Glynda 'I'm totally a top in the bedroom' Goodwitch spoke.

"Miss Goodwitch, pleasure to make your acquaintance," I say putting my helmet back on and tipping it forward.

"The same can't be said for you, do you know what you two did out there could have gotten you both killed," she said exasperated.

"In case you haven't heard my little story, this isn't the most welcoming...err welcome to remnant, I know what happened back there could have gotten us killed, but hey I was able to cripple that weird lady with the flames," I said shrugging, I mean really if you got warped into a different universe, wouldn't you throw caution to the wind as well.

"If it was up to me I would send both of you home with a pat on the back and a slap on the wrist," Glynda said before smacking the table with her riding crop, suspiciously close to where feet are. Not flinching I put them down on to the floor and search my uniform and find a flask.

"Eyy, whiskey alright!" I exclaim before taking a swig.

Sighing she spoke again, "Luckily for both of you there's someone who wants to talk with you first."

"Is it the headmaster?" I say pointing down the ominous hallway.

"Yes it is, Brian Nash correct?" Ozpin said walking in with a tray of cookies.

"Yep, and my little accomplice here is Ruby Rose, who I'm gonna affectionately dub petals" I say shaking the man's hand, that is after he put down the tray...err plate of cookies, can't believe I missed that detail.

"Aww, you don't have to," Ruby said smiling.

"In any case this conversation probably doesn't involve me, I'll keep out for now," I say picking up one of the cookies and sitting back down.

"Miss Rose, impressive what you did out there, the only other person I know who could do such a thing is a dusty old qrow," Ozpin said

"Mmph-I'm sorry. That's my uncle Qrow! I was really bad before he taught me, now I'm like hya woa," Ruby said making karate moves. I chuckled at that, it was cute, I mean as cute as a 5 foot 2 inch scythe wielder can be.

"I see, do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked.

"You're Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon," Ruby replied.

He glances at Glynda, who simply shrugged, "would you like to come to my school?" he asked.

"More than anything,"

"Well Okay,"

Ruby celebrated that, I personally was a bit more worried about what was going to happen to me after she's gone, "Well I gotta get home and tell Yang and Dad the great news!" Ruby said before walking out.

The pair turned to me, "What I didn't do anything wrong...cept for the shoot out that was my fault, but they started it okay, they tried to mug a man with a gun in his hand," I said defending myself.

"That's not the problem, Mr Nash there is something far more pressing we need to discuss," Ozpin said gesturing to the seat in front of him, I sigh and sit in it.

"Which is?" I ask pensively

"How do you have magic?"

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUN, but seriously though, I don't plan for the chapters to be super long on this one, short and simple to write I mean there'll be the occasional chapter with a longer read time but this is a simple little story for me just to run the thought experiment of what would happen if I got thrown into RWBY with god powers...That and I was bored and thought of this in class.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me?" I ask eyebrow raised.

"How do you have magic?" Ozpin asked again.

"Is that what it is, all I was told was that I got access to creative mode in the creation system, no idea what that is but shit I was able to cast a fireball so that was cool," I say shrugging.

"What?"

"As I said, I was told that I was given creative mode in the creation system, seems that I was given the abilities of a video game, which is cool I guess," I say unburdened.

"Which means?"

"Which means, that I can probably do just about whatever I want. I think," I say thinking about the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Okay then...would you like to come to my school?" Ozpin asks.

"Erm, sir with all due respect, that is the most random fucking question one can ask in this situation," I say looking at Ozpin like he's crazy.

"I don't see how it could be, after all, you have magic which can only mean one of two things, either you work for her, or the gods sent you," Ozpin explained.

"Isn't that cute, I'm gonna assume that you won't leave me alone if I don't agree," I say sighing.

Taking a sip of coffee he nods.

"Fine, when do I start?"

"Tomorrow, come with us," Ozpin said.

* * *

I was escorted to an empty dorm room where I was to stay until everyone else arrived, setting down what equipment I was given when arriving into this universe, I looked outside a nearby window.

"The broken moon, lovely sight to see, horrible knowledge to have," I say to myself thinking about why the moon is the way it is, "suppose I should go to bed," I say before staring at the ground for a minute before opening the system's menu.

**Welcome to the Creation System MK 2 V2.0**

**[Stats]**

**Name: Brian Nash**

**Title: The Creator (Enables Creative Mode)**

**Level 1 +/-**

**Exp: 0/100**

**SPECIAL**

**Strength: 10 +/-**

**Perception: 20 +/-**

**Endurance: 10 +/-**

**Charisma: 15 +/-**

**Intelligence: 25 +/-**

**Agility: 8 +/-**

**Luck: 100 +/-**

Fallout stats, suppose this game decided to go with a simple format, not the worst thing in the world, but it does lend itself to possible a limited scope of possibilities, though if it's gonna be like how I would have written this kind of thing in a fanfiction, I would have made these stats only pertinent to how well I'm currently doing, which apparently means that I'm stupid lucky...yeah that's complete horsecrap, but so be it.

May as well check out the rest of this system thing, I'm just gonna go and open the inventory, to which I see four items.

**[Inventory]**

**1x M1911A1 [Common](Standard): A basic pistol from the Second World War, this info is only pertinent to your self, otherwise it's a rather nice sidearm to have. (Deals 10-20 damage per hit) {worth 1500 lien}**

**1x Fire Dust Crystal [Common](Standard): A common dust crystal, functions like most basic forms of gunpowder. {worth 10 lien}**

**1x Zippo Lighter [Common](Standard): Useful for starting a fire**

**5x 1911 Magazines [Common](Standard): Magazines filled with 7 rounds of .45 ACP (one of the magazines is empty) {worth 100 lien per filled magazine}**

**M1 Helmet {Paratrooper} [Rare] (Standard): A Helmet for all your helmeting needs**

**M42 Jumpsuit [Rare] (Standard): Basic combat uniform**

**[Creative Inventory]**

Yeah, no real reason to open the creative inventory, I think I can figure it out from here, though I do wonder about the whole Common and Standard thing, suppose I'll look that up.

**Rarity: how often one can find items**

**[Common]: Items that are typically mass-produced or can be found just about everywhere.**

**[Uncommon]: Items that you can commonly find at any specialty store but not at large retail stores**

**[Rare]: These are typically hand made or are simply that rare, like truffles or gold**

**[Mythic]: Museum pieces and other such rarities fall under this category, they generally are very old and/or made by a mythical craftsman, such as ****Hephaestus or other such figures ****NOTE: You cannot spawn these in from the creative menu, but you can craft or purchase them.**

**[Legendary]: Relics and Magical Items will generally fall under this tier, good luck finding these because they're one of a kind and usually hidden behind some giant challenge, NOTE: You cannot spawn these in from the creative menu.**

**Quality: How well something is made**

**(Junk): You should just throw this out, completely worthless, only good for the scrapper**

**(Standard): General equipment or items, will typically fall under [Common] or [Uncommon]**

**(Handcrafted): These items will typically fall under [Uncommon] to [Mythical] tiers**

**(Magical): These Items will typically contain an enchantment or some other perk, these will fall under [Rare] to [Legendary]**

**(Relic): One of a kind, only gods can make these, or they are museum pieces, [Mythical] or [legendary] qualities only**

Make sense, I suppose I can't just grab the relics from my inventory though, oh well I guess I'll move onto skills, I wonder if I can find perk magazines in the shop or creative inventory. No matter, I'll figure it out tomorrow.

**[Skills]**

**[Combat Skills]**

**Pistol Proficiency (10/100 +/-): You have basic knowledge of how to fire a pistol, aiming it is a different story.**

**Firearm Proficiency (10/100 +/-): You know the basics of firearms.**

**[Basic Skills]**

**Cooking (40/100 +/-): you cook at home quite often, close to chef quality but no cigar**

**Cleaning (30/100 +/-): You clean up any large messes, but tiny ones such as loose empty water bottles you tend to omit from memory.**

**Bartending (10/100 +/-): You've seen recipes for drinks on the internet, you remember some of them, don't be proud of your self, you still need to actually make them and taste them.**

Not much but they're there, welp, morning awaits and I have an initiation to pass the following day, wonder what would happen if I don't pass it though, ehh not my problem, I could probably always spawn in the lien I need, so survival isn't an issue, you know what that's future me's problem.

* * *

**I'm not confident enough to write an actual fantasy story, but I am confident enough to do this, so consider it a compromise of sorts, anyways hope everyone is having a good day.**


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, morning, suppose I should be glad I have a place to return to at night, at least until I get a partner...wait is there even gonna be enough people for me to get a team, god damn it, I'll have to do a headcount tomorrow at the cliffs, "better get a move on though, I think petals is arriving today," I say to myself walking out the door.

Between last night and this morning, I gave myself a trench coat, and swapped out my pistol for a revolver, no real reason, just that a revolver is cooler, walking down the hall, I ran into a coco Adel, yelping in shock we crashed to the floor with her coffee spilling over the both of us.

"Ah, hey what the Grimm!?" She shouted at me.

"Ah geez, I'm sorry miss- Err, well I don't actually know your name," I say getting up.

"Coco Adel, now you own me an outfit, and this cost quite a bit," she said wiping off any surface coffee.

"Right, well give me a cost and I'll pay it right now," I said bringing up my inventory and flipping to the creative menu.

"6000 lien," she said looking at me eyebrow raised.

Grabbing the specified amount of money, I hand her a bag of lien cards and a towel, "sorry about the trouble miss, I gotta get going though, friends of mine are disembarking today," I say rushing off, only have about a half-hour left before the speech, least that's what Goodwitch told me last night.

* * *

Reaching the outside world again, I get to the bullhead docks right as Ruby and her sister arrive.

"Oh hey, there he is," Ruby said pointing at me, "Hey get over here I want to introduce you to my sister!" She shouted waving her hand in the air.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I said walking over.

"So Petals, who's your sister?" I ask ruby.

"Oh yang introduce yourself," she said to her sister.

"So your the guy who my sister talked about on the ship," Yang said eyeing me up.

"Apparently, in any case, miss ro-" I say getting cut off, I should probably keep playing dumb on the knowledge of their names until they tell me, now that I think about it.

"Xiao-Long actually, different mother," Yang said rubbing the back of her head.

"I see, well then, in any case, miss Xiao-Long we ought to get going to the main amphitheater, I believe we have about," I look down at my watch," 5-10 minutes left before the initial orientation starts," I tell the pair.

"Now then, let's get going," I say walking, oh about ten feet in front of me and completely demolishing an entire cart of luggage...wait a minute.

"YOU absolute dolt!" A shrill voice yells at me.

"Ahh geez, second time today, my god I really need to stop talking and walking today," I say getting back up and dusting myself off again.

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself," Weiss shouted again.

"Yeah, Ahh geez second time today, now I'm gonna need you calm down and breath, because you look like you're gonna blow a bleeding blood vessel," I say annoyed, god I hate when people yell at me, I swear she needs to be brought down a peg or two.

"Do you know how much that cost," she said angrily.

"Including my uniform, your clothes, and the cart, about 2500 liens worth, counting school property damage, it would be another 500," I say after using creative mode to get an estimate on the damage.

"Now would you like that payment in cash or check form, because you'll have to wait for a check," I say helping her butlers pick up the suit cases of dust.

"Hmphm," Weiss said and walked away.

"Nice job there lady killer," Yang said pointing in weiss' direction of departure.

"Yeah well, I try," I say chuckling to myself, picking up my dropped revolver, Ruby immediately rushed over and started asking questions. Mostly what happened to my pistol, I said that I'll explain it after initiation.

Walking into the amphitheater, me and ruby got separated leaving me alone in the crowd, looking around I see a blond tuft of hair sticking out above the crowd, Jaune probably, couldn't hurt to chat with the kid, I did kind of usurp his entrance in the show proper.

Walking over to the kid and I tapped his shoulder and introduced myself, "hello there, my name's Brian Nash, wanted to get to know some people, and well, not to be rude, but you do stand out in this crowd of err I can't tell if its a few hundred or a thousand," I say sticking my hand out, shaking it he chuckled to himself.

"Now what's so funny?" I say smirking.

"I was just chuckling about the size of the crowd comment," Jaune said," I'm Jaune arc, ya know my mother always said that strangers are just friends you haven't met yet," he said smiling.

"Yeah, she seems like a good person," I say to him.

"Yeah, she is, what do you think is gonna happen at initiation?" He asked.

"I would bet money that he's gonna chuck us off a cliff," I said to Jaune, I never said I wouldn't use my knowledge to my advantage, just to be clear...to the audience that definitely exists

* * *

_**I know you all exist, but for the sake of the story, let's all pretend in the future that I don't recognize that I'm in a self insert story.**_


	4. Chapter 4

"So what now?" Ruby asked.

The headmaster has just finished his speech and the only people left in the amphitheater was Ruby, Yang, Jaune, and myself.

"Dunno kiddo, we could stand around and do nothing, explore the school, or we could go and massacre some beowolfs in the nearby forest," I say pointing at a nearby, I think it's called a bullhead, I don't remember, we'll go with that for now.

"Last one sounds fun," Yang said tapping her gauntlets

"Ruby?" I asked looking at her for a vote.

"Sure I don't see why not," Ruby said chipper.

"Uhh I don't know if anyone remembers but I don't do well on aircraft," Jaune said making a point.

"Here," I said handing him a box of air sickness pills, "that'll deal with your nausea. now c'mon, let's go and thin out the hoard a bit," I said walking towards the bullhead.

"So Uhh you know how to fly one of these things?" Yang asked

"Can't be worse than trying to drive," I said looking at the dashboard.

"You say that but the last time dad tried to teach Ruby about driving she nearly wrecked the car, and that was before getting in one," Yang said eyebrow raised.

"Ahh cmon, we'll be fine," I said turning on the ignition.

"If you say so, just don't get us killed," Yang said sitting down next to me and buckling up.

"Annnd touchdown, thanks for traveling with beacon airlines, please feel free to never mention this to your parents," I say looking back to the rest of the passengers.

Getting off, everyone looked around and notices a couple of launch pads...and the headmaster, crap.

"Mr. Nash I didn't expect you here until tomorrow with the rest of the students," Ozpin said looking at me and my group.

"Yeah, well, I have never listened to sub-text all that well," I said shrugging, "you know I would be impressed at this, whole launching kids of a cliff, if you at least provided a parachute," I said pointing to the launch pads while walking towards him.

"Is that a problem?" Ozpin said eyebrow raised.

"Ignoring the completely obvious dangers of launching kids off a cliff, let's just say that not everyone has landing strategies and that this," I point to the launch pads again, "Is a one-way ticket to the great unknown,"

"Noted, now why are you here with a group?" Ozpin asked.

"No reason, kill some beowolfs, this was the closest forest," I answer nonchalantly," better question sir, is what are you doing out here? initiation doesn't start until tomorrow, don't you have paperwork to fill out" I asked.

"I would say something clever, but I trust you to keep a secret. I'm escaping said paperwork and leaving it for Glynda," he said winking.

"Right, well then, I'm just gonna go and kill some beowolfs," I said, motioning for Yang, Ruby, and Jaune to follow me.

"There's no way down there except for these launch pads, the ropes won't be brought out here until tomorrow," Ozpin said pointing at the rope hooks.

"No problem," I said to Ozpin smirking. Grabbing a terrakinesis skill book and using it.

**You have unlocked a new skill**

**Terrakinesis [lvl 1/100 +/-]: manipulate the earth at your will.**

**Cost: typically it would cost MP to use but due to creative mode being activated, there is no cost, have fun.**

Setting the skill to 100, I take a breath and move the earth to form a staircase, "like I said no problem," I said looking back to a stunned crowd, I say crowd, it's literally just Ruby, Yang, Jaune, and Ozpin.

"So Uhh, who wants to go shoot some beowolfs?" I say chuckling.

"So are you gonna explain that or not?" Yang said pointing at the staircase of stone.

"Nope," I said walking down the staircase.

Reaching the forest, I get a good sight at why it's called the emerald forest, though when it got a named is a great question. "Well kiddies, here we are, now to find a beowolf," I say gesturing to the forest.

On cue, a pack of beowolves wandered in front of us, "how convenient," I said rolling my eyes.

Ruby and yang went in and started to thin out the crowd, using their instincts as huntresses in training, Jaune, however, was standing off in the sidelines trying not to get the attention of said beowolves.

Walking over I hand him my revolver, "don't ask, just let me teach you how to shoot a gun, trust me if you're not confident with a sword, you'll do better with a gun of some sort, and hey if you make it through initiation and still want to learn how to fight with a sword, I'll teach you," I said patting his back.

"Now cock the revolver, pull back the hammer on it," he does so, "see that lone beowolf, take aim at it, and when your ready fire," I step back to let him take aim, taking a breath he fires, it kills the beowolf in one shot.

"Nice job kid, keep the revolver, and here," I hand him a small pouch of ammo for it, "Ammunition, you're gonna need it to keep that thing be more than a glorified paperweight,"

"Thanks," he responded after taking the ammo.

"Don't thank me just yet kid, this was the easy part, initiation will be so much harder," I said patting his shoulder.

**Tomorrow Initiation, then the world...yep that makes sense.**


	5. Chapter 5

That night as people got to bed, or at least turning down for the day, I grabbed a notebook and pen and started planning, something that will prove to be a constant issue will be the grimm and their unending presence, can't kill her at the moment, and the people of remnant don't exactly fight the grimm like they're fighting a war.

"Someone will have to eventually, might as well militarize during peacetime, it'll be easier to defend that way," I said to myself scribbling down notes on basic company organization, most of the structure will have to be based on the US military, it's what I'm familiar with from my research.

"Let's start with the rifle squad, it'll consist of ten men, with a staff sergeant at the head," I said aloud.

"Hey, will you shut up, some of us are trying to sleep!" Someone shouted.

"Sorry," I said back, getting up I walked to the cafeteria, I believe there's a 24/7 coffee machine there.

Sitting down on a bench I continue to scribble down notes and formations, trying my best to work out the inner workings of an army whilst not having any experience with one.

Sighing I said aloud to no one in particular, "why vale doesn't have its own military force I'll never know, perhaps whatever I come up with will do better than the lack of a formal force."

"Perhaps it could, but since when has it been the job of a student to create an army?" A voice came from behind me.

Looking behind new I see Ozpin walking towards me, "I'm not seeing anyone else try something," I said sarcastically.

"Indeed, but people enjoy the status quo, and the status quo keeps people calm," Ozpin argued back.

"The status quo isn't working, your living area hasn't expanded, the grimm control most of the world, hunters are dying in the field doing the job of a national military, I'm sorry Ozpin but the facts are straight, this system isn't working," I said annoyed, taking a breath I continue, "Not to mention the corruption in the Atlesian council, Mistral's criminal underground, and vale's seeming lack of care of the grimm right outside its defenses," I finished looking back down at my notebook.

"What about Vacuo?" Ozpin asked.

"I don't know enough about it, but they have their own problems, chief among which is that it's a settlement in the desert, but what do I know, I lived in one for years and never complained," I said waving his question off.

"Atlas has an army, what's wrong with that?" Ozpin said taking a sip of coffee afterward.

"And no matter how you put it, Atlas' military suddenly showing up will cause panic far worse than if vale started militarizing out of nowhere," I said starting to mark down platoon organization, perhaps I could get a look through of the Atlesian military and get a small template in terms of how they organize themselves.

"You're not wrong, but not entirely right either, ignore that however how do you plan to find time to build up this army of yours, while you're in classes?" Ozpin countered.

"Sir with all due respect, if I can manipulate the earth at my will, I can figure out a godforsaken class schedule," I said moving onto weapons platoon organization.

"I see, try not to wear your self out, it would be a shame if you weren't at initiation," Ozpin said walking off, the god damned prick, not that he's at fault or deserves my anger, it's just seeing incompetence annoys the living shit outta me. I go back to working out the organization and equipment charts.

**Suprise, with powerful magic, apparently comes me forming a military force, I mean no offense to the writers of this show, but why does vale not have a military, I mean if atlas can have both a military and a huntsmen academy, why can't vale.**

**Whatever I'll get off my high horse now.**


	6. Chapter 6

Man army organization is a bitch, I don't even want to get started on battle tactics, I got lucky last night when I found out that the system shop sold packs of army organizational books. Getting up from my bench I grab my fifth cup of coffee, didn't really need it but after spiking it with sugar and cream I sat back down to a Ruby Rose snooping through my notebooks.

"Okay kiddo, gonna need you to not snoop through my stuff," I said sitting down.

"Sorry, it was open and I got curious," she apologized.

"Can't blame ya, not everyday one sees an army organizational book," I said taking a sip of my coffee.

"Army organizational book, is that why it talks about platoons and companies?" She asked looking up.

"Yep, now all I need to do is get men and women to form up the first airborne division," I said scratching the back of my head.

"What's an airborne division?" She asked, thinking about for a second I realize that remnant probably never had such a thing as an airborne unit.

"Well it's a bunch of crazy people jumping out of a perfectly good plane," I said as a brief explanation.

"Sounds weird," she said in response.

"No worse than being a hunter, only difference is that you get to be in the thick of it, behind enemy lines, surrounded, and on the fight for your life," I said shrugging.

"Sound tough, I mean what happens if you get surrounded by ursai?" She asked.

"Fight or run, Still though, I've barely worked out the organization for the units, much less the doctrine and tactics for such a unit," I said flipping through the books I used last night.

"Huh another question," she said confused.

"What is it,"

"Why?" She asked.

"No real reason, at least if I did say it could cause unnecessary panic," I said biting the back of my mouth.

"Okay," she responded.

"Okay? Nothing else, no more digging?" I said stupidly.

"Nope, you've already said it would cause unneeded panic, and I've got no reason to dig further," she said smiling.

"Huh, man I've been talking with old man Oz way too long," I said downing the rest of my coffee, "c'mon let's go grab our equipment," I said getting up.

Walking into the locker rooms I was greeted by Jaune looking confused at a map, "oh come on I couldn't have possibly put it that far away, I would have remembered if I did," he said annoyed.

"What happened?" I said sitting next to him.

"Apparently I put Crocea mors all the way across the locker room," he said looking up.

"Hmm, which locker did you remember putting it in," I asked.

"Next to her," he said pointing to Weiss and Pyrrha.

"Welp you're on your own, but it couldn't hurt to check," I said getting up again.

"Alright well I'll see you out at the cliffs," he said getting up as well.

"Yep," I said to him before turning to the Rose sisters, "so what are you two talking about," I asked pulling out my flask.

"That I don't need people to help me grow up, I drink milk," she said proudly.

"Right," I said nodding awkwardly.

The intercoms flared up and Glynda spoke, "will all remaining students please report to beacon cliffs for initiation,"

"That's our cue ladies," I said walking off, only to see Jaune pinned to a wall.

"The fuck happened to you?" I asked, I mean I know what happened he made shitty flirts and got pinned into the wall, but as a fellow man, that's a painful thing to ad-

"I tried to flirt with Weiss," and of course he would admit that like it's just cool.

"Welp seems she got the better of you, let's help you up and get you to the cliffs," I said pulling him up off the floor.

"Probably the best idea I can do at this point," Jaune said patting himself down.

With that we four, Ruby, Yang, Jaune, and I went off to Beacon's cliff.

**Ooh I get to be jettisoned off a cliff next chapter how fun!**

**Anyways hope y'all having a good day**


	7. Chapter 7

"Gory gory what a Helluva way to die," I sang to myself drifting down into the forest via parachute, not gonna describe the pain and suffering I endured with getting launched off a cliff. At least Jaune was saved by Pyrrha, and I brought a parachute.

The rest of them figured out their landing strategies on their own, "now while I'm stuck up here I may as well browse the store, could be fun," I said bringing up the shop's menu.

**[Specials]**

**(Radio Demon Set)**

**Become the radio demon you know you are with this prepackaged set of equipment.**

**{10000 lien}**

**(Grand Wizard)**

**Mana and stuff to help you dominate the world with your magic.**

**{15000 lien}**

**(Flametrooper)**

**Hans Get Ze Flammenwerfer!**

**{4000 lien}**

Alright then, looks like the shop is a complete mess, guess I'll get the radio demon set, if only for the microphone cane, always wanted to spin that thing around.

Snatching a pair of binoculars from the creative inventory I look down through them to try and spot where the temple is, "looks like it's about 1 mile or two up north from where I am," I said putting the binoculars away and bracing for the landing.

Getting down and out of the parachute harness I hear a rustling, oh great I barely landed and there's already a Grimm, Jesus. I grabbed a m1 garand out of the creative window and loaded it.

"Alright you Grimm sonuvabitch come and bi-" I said noticing a red and white outline coming closer, and then I hear them arguing about something, "never mind it's only you two," I said pointing my rifle down to the ground.

"Oh hey Brian, you know where we're supposed to go?" Ruby asked.

"Yep, off that way," I pointed north, "did neither of you own a compass or made a quick look around?" I asked pulling a compass out of my pocket.

"Guess I should've packed one with me," Ruby said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Ehh Ozpin never said too, the both of you should think outside the box on what you should bring with you," I said walking in the direction of the temple.

Looking back, I notice that the two still haven't moved, "what are ya standing around for, on me, let's move!" I shouted at the pair.

Walking around for an hour on end isn't the most exciting thing in the world, especially since miss heiress to the SDC is complaint about the age of her partner, "Alright listen up, if you two want to be huntresses you're gonna need to be able to work together, and if you can't do that I fear for your chances out in the wild," I said annoyed.

"I refuse to work with someone so childish," Weiss said indignantly.

"How about this princess, the way I see it, you've got a couple of choices, work together and pass initiation, listen to me and I'll make you pass it, or you two can both fail, I don't care what happens, I don't care about your past or status, I just care about getting through today alive understand that!" I said annoyed.

"Fine, we'll do it your way since you seem so ready to bark orders," Weiss said.

"Alright then, Ruby take point, and that means go ahead of us, Weiss you'll be in the center, and I'll cover our rear," I said directing the two.

"Got it," Ruby said walking ahead a couple of feet.

"Fine," Weiss said following ruby.

"Great, now then, Ruby if you notice anything off you get back here and report it to me," I shouted.

"Got it!" She responded.

Sighing internally I continue to think about how best to convince Weiss to not be such a … Err I'd say bitch but she doesn't deserve that, arrogant, yeah arrogant is the word I'll use. Perhaps I should just let it play out as it will, and if nothing else I'll step in and talk with her.

Walking to a clearing we run into Yang and her partner, Blake Belladonna, "hey sis, funny running into you, were you searching for me?" Yang asked

"Nope, just walking to the temple we should be there soon," she said putting away crescent Rose.

"Indeed we are, Yang I see you've found a partner," I said tipping my helmet forward.

"Yep, what about you?"

"Unfortunately not, I ran into these two," point at Weiss and Ruby, "arguing, well more like miss Schnee here complaining, while Ruby was defending herself."

"Is that so?" Yang asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It's not that bad," Ruby said trying to deflect the situation.

"Either way we ought to get moving, lest we get caught with our pants down," I said looking through my binoculars again, not seeing anything we start moving towards the temple.

"So unique eye color kiddo," I said to ruby who is walking next to me.

"Yeah, it's always been like that, dunno why," she said smiling.

"Who would know why the world works the way it does," I said chuckling.

"Yeah, life's weird isn't it," she said cutting some vines away.

"Yep, but I suppose that's just the way it'll always work," I said looking around.

"Yep," she said back.

"What are you two ramblng about?" Yang asked catching up with us.

"Nothing important, Idle chatter to calm the nerves I suppose," I said shrugging, "up ahead, we've got a clearing in this dense forest, I think we've arrived," I said pointing an area with significantly more light than where we were standing.

Reaching the clearing we all hear a scream, "so girls in trouble!" Yang said looking in the direction of the sound.

Facepalming, I sighed and speak, "guys, our objective is in front of us, grab it and then we go around saving people," I said moving towards the temple.

At which point I hear a loud caw, and by loud I mean near deafening, "Jesus what the fuck was that!?" I said halting right in front of a strafing of feathers, "oh shit, nevermore!" I said running for cover.

"What's the plan now?!" Weiss shouted.

"No idea, how about you all start shooting!" I yell.

"Are you mad?!" She yelled back.

"Possibly!" I said smiling, this is gonna be fun, what else need I say. Oh don't get me wrong I'm gonna puke from all this stress in the morning but the here and now, this has been the most interesting thing I've seen all day.

"You heard him, start shooting," Ruby said firing at the Grimm.

Looking into my inventory I find a radio I snatched from the creative inventory.

**1x SCR 1080 [Creative] (Multiverse): A seeming normal radio set, it can call in support from all over the multiverse.**

A standard looking walkie talkie radio set, I grab the receiver and speak into it, "easy red, easy red, I require P-51 air support, we've got an enemy bird giving us problems," I barked into the radio, now I have no clue if that is actual radio jargon, but screw it I'll make it up as I go, seems to have worked so far.

"Copy easy green, air support inbound," the radio operator responded. A portal opened in the sky above with three P-51D Mustangs flying through firing away at the nevermore quickly killing the beast, I mean I doubt almost anything living could stand up to the fire of what 18 browning 50 caliber machine guns, dissolving away into a black mist I walk over to team RWBY.

"So what do you think of that?" I said pointing at the P-51s that are now returning to where they came from.

"What was that, those don't look atleasian or mistrialian?" Weiss asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Those were P-51D mustangs, and they just saved us time, now c'mon let's get back to the school," I said pointing towards the cliffs.

"Oh not without us you aren't!" A familiar voice shouted at me. Hmm, guess the universe changed and Jaune is now feeling more confident, good, good, perhaps I should help him more, seems to do him good...what would I know though.

"Alright what-" I turn around, "the fuck is that?!, start firing!" I shouted at team RWBY.

Contemplating what to do I grabbed the microphone staff bought earlier and twirl it while thinking. Hmm wonder if I could get a bazooka and kill it, or, or I could just use one of the skill books and get some eldritch powers to kill it, "yes I think that'll do," I said aloud.

"Got a plan Brian?!" Yang shouted falling back to my position.

"Yep," I said before grabbing a skill book labeled, 'tentacle summoning and other eldritch powers made simple', funny would real funny.

"Is reading right now the best idea!" Jaune shouted joining up with the rest of us.

"Could be a worse time, in any case where's your partner?" I asked.

"Not the time!," he said back.

"Of course, just give me a second," I said clicking the learn skill button floating on the book.

**You have learned a new skill**

**Eldritch tentacles [1/100 +/-]: I'm not gonna explain this, two reasons number one, self explanatory, number two, tentacles.**

**Cost: no cost since you have creative mode on.**

Maxing out the skill I said "Welp here we go," before snapping my fingers.

Mere feet in front of all of us the death stalker stopped, a portal with large and small tentacles alike coming out of it holding the creature in place, I speak into my microphone staff, my voice coming out louder yet modulated with a radio crackle, "well go on it's just sitting there now,"

"Not even gonna start asking," Ruby said before running in.

Teams RWBY and JNPR all surround it, quickly killing it with its own stinger, the tentacles soon go away on their own accord and the portal closes, "Well I'm starved, who wants jambalaya, a demon friend of mine showed me a great recipe for it, in fact you could say that kick was straight out of hell" I said laughing before looking at the group of students.

"Yeah I could go for some food right about now," Ruby said, the rest of them nodding in agreement.

None of them laughed, Ehh makes sense demons don't exist in remnant, I mean unless Grimm count, does Grimm count, I say it does until proven wrong, "well I'm sure the cafeteria will be open for lunch, it's about that time in any case," I said looking at my watch.

"Let's go then," Nora shouted running to the staircase I made the other day.

Walking up the stairs I talk with Jaune and Ruby, "so Jaune how didja manage to anger that deathstalker?" I asked him.

"Funny thing, I thought it's tail was the relic, boy was I wrong," he said scratching the back of his head.

"Ouch," Ruby said.

"No kiddin, hey at least we're all a good enough of a team together that we were able to kill it," I said patting his back.

"I mean you seemed to do most of the heavy lifting," Ruby said mock punching my shoulder.

"Hey we still work well as a team nonetheless," I said chuckling.

"Suppose we should stick together," Jaune said.

"Yep," I replied.

"Welcome back students," Ozpin greeted us.

"Afternoon sir," we all said in some form or another.

"Interesting display there at the end mr Nash," Ozpin pointed out.

"Yeah well, I try," I said, smirking.

"Indeed you do," Ozpin said before taking a sip of his coffee, "well since you all finished early you get to hear who your teams are," he told the group.

"Which are?" Weiss asked.

"Teams RWBY and JNRP," Ozpin said.

"What about Brian?" Ruby asked.

"He'll be interspersed between your teams since you all seem to work well together," Glynda said walking to us and taking our relics.

"Lovely," I said rolling my eyes, looks like he had a solution to the problem of uneven numbers, clever girl Ozpin clever girl.

**And that's initiation done.**

**Not much else to say, have a nice day.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Well if that's all We've got to get some food,"I said getting up.

"Yes it is, oh but the ceremony is starting in 2 hours," Glynda told us.

"Of course ma'am, I'll see you then," I said tipping my hat.

"Alright gang, lets get some food into us." I said walking in the direction of the school grounds.

"So what now?" Ruby asked me.

"Sit, wait or go shopping, we do have the rest of the day to ourselves," I said putting down my cup. We just finished the ceremony, unsurprisingly during the ceremony team CRDL looked like they were out for everyone, team RWBY looked innocent, and team JNPR could be worse for wear, Jaune especially. But after that me and ruby split from the rest of the groups to get some alone time.

"In any case petals, shouldn't you get to know your team better?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'll see ya later Brian," she said walking to her team, which was a table down from where we were sitting.

Getting up soon after, I went outside and headed for a bullhead, gotta explore the city and find a location for Army HQ, what should I name it, hmm can't really go with US as it's not really gonna be filled with Americans, not valean, as it's not supposed to be filled associated with Vale, United Nations, nah they aren't called nations they're called kingdoms, whatever i'll leave it up to future me to decide.

Arriving in downtown, I am immediately reminded of New York City, tall skyscrapers and lots of people crowding the streets, "Jesus i'm gonna need to catch a cab," I said to myself aloud so I can hear myself think.

"TAXI!" I yell at a taxi car, it stops and I get in.

"Where to?," the driver asks me, with what I can only interpret as a russian accent.

"Anywhere i might be able to purchase a couple of warehouses and an office building," I said giving the driver 1000 lien to cover whatever he needs.

"That's a lot of money sir, you sure you need a cab?" he asks.

"Do you want it or not? Because I'm in a bit of a rush and I would like to be where I requested to go before the end of the decade," I said sarcastically.

"I'll get you to where you want to go boy, just sit back and wait," he said pulling away from the curb.

"Thank you," I said pulling out my new scroll, apparently they hand you one of these things when you pass initiation.

"Here you are sir, have a good day," the driver said as I got out.

"Yeah, you too," I said closing the door.

Looking up at the building he parked in front of I see a sign, "Parker Real Estate Agency," I said aloud to myself.

"How original," I said walking into the building, tapping the bell on top of the counter of the front desk I stood around and waited for a minute.

"Ahh geez I'm coming!" A young female said rushing into the lobby.

"Sorry about that, did you have an appointment today?" The young woman asked, looking closer I notice it was coco.

"Miss Adel?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

Grabbing my tie she pulled me in, "don't start asking questions and there won't be any trouble got it?" She said staring me down.

"No questions here, just need to purchase a couple of warehouses and an office building, if you would just redirect me to an agent I will willing omit from my memory that you're here working," I said smirking.

"Yeah yeah, Gray is waiting for you just let him know about you," she told me pointing at a door presumably to the man's office.

"Well you have a lovely day young miss," I said walking off.

Out of earshot or so she thinks anyways, I hear hear her say something about me having one too, "wonder if she's single?" I said to myself, and hey don't judge I could go for anyone in team RWBY and JNPR, but that would be the easy way out, I want to get to know about Coco okay? She seems like an interesting woman, in at all out of my league as a now self proclaimed army captain.

Walking Into the office I was greeted by a Mr. Gray Parker, not surprising, that's the name of the company and all, "Now Mr Nash was it, I was told that you were looking into purchasing an office building and some warehouses, if I may inquire as to why?" Parker asked.

"Classified, but know that you will be helping all of remnant," I said pulling out a checkbook, "now how much will I have to pay you to keep your mouth shut about what I plan to do," I said challenging the man.

"You never told me sir," he said smirking.

"Good, now would you happen to have 4 warehouses and an office building on standby," I asked the man.

"Yes I believe I do, though this will come at a premium, since land space inside the walls are always at a premium," he said to me.

"I am willing to pay what is needed, now what's your price," I said looking around the room.

"Well it'll come out to-"

**Dun dun dun, lol, not really a cliffhanger but I didn't really want to look into how much warehouses should cost and do the math to adjust for the different economies and the land value, so just put in some absurd price and just go with it.**

**Anyways hope y'all having a good day.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Outta the ass, oh whatever at least I got the warehouses and the office building I needed", I mumbled to myself going through the buildings I just purchased, it was empty save for a few shelves from the last owner of the warehouse, "well, I now have my storage facilities and war room, all I need now is an army, that's gonna be a bitch to raise...wonder if I could call up a company of troops for me to command via radio, at least then I would be able to have them train the new regulars," I said aloud in the building.

"What the hell is a human here?!" I hear a voice shout.

"What the fuck's going on?!" I hear another voice shout, this guy seems to be the commander.

Turning around I draw my Thompson and get ready for a firefight, "alright who are you and give one reason to not call the cops on you," I said aiming it at the leader...a certain bull Faunus named...Adam Taurus, fuck.

"Give me a reason to not kill you human," Adam said to me, his hands on his sword.

"You would be seen as a child murderer, and what little sympathy you have from your leader and the public would dry up and atlas would have the clear off to wipe you off the face of the planet without consequence," I said lowering my Thompson, god I forgot the white fang existed.

"Hmpf, fine you win this time human," Adam said before turning away and gesturing for his men to follow him.

"Perhaps I could offer you a better deal than working as a terrorist group," I said offhandedly.

"And what would that be," someone responded.

Turning to face me Adam asked as well, "I need a semi-trained force, I can offer you better training, proper guns, and uniforms, and a proper cause to fight for, and best of all the councils will have to listen to me once I have gained what I aimed for," I said smirking.

"And what would be your aim," Adam asked cautiously.

"The expansion of the kingdoms and the reclamation of mountain Glenn, to ultimately push back the Grimm and either eradicate or control the beasts," I said staring into his eyes.

"You're insane,"

"Possibly, but if I succeed wouldn't that paint you and your men as heroes, human and Faunus working together, fighting together and ultimately winning together wouldn't that force negotiation onto the table?" I said to him.

"And you think that's a good enough of a deal?" He asked staring at me, at least I think he was, that mask does a good job hiding his eyes.

"Well it's either that or you could be freedom fighters, who will eventually get wiped off the face of the planet, if not by ironwood, by the march of time, you don't think that you're invincible right," I said sarcastically.

"Because if you do, forgive the pun, but, you would really be bull headed if you do," I said even more sarcastically.

Staring at me intensely before speaking, "even if I wanted to I can't, I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place," he said looking away.

"Fall, Cinder Fall, correct?" I said with an eyebrow raised.

"Who?" He asked.

"Raven hair, ember eyes, threatens people with her fire powers, has two idiot lackeys with her all the time?" I said pinching my nose.

"Yea that's my rock and a hard place," he said nodding.

"I can deal with her, just give me a half a year, but I'll need your men sooner," I said to him.

"And how can I trust you?" He asked.

"If you go along with my plan I...I know where Blake is, and if you learn to play nice with humans, you may still have a chance with her," I said cautiously, sorry Blake but I needed manpower and he can provide me with it.

"I'll see to it that you get your first company by the end of the month," he said putting his hand out.

"Congratulations Lieutenant Taurus, welcome to the 101st airborne and the multiverse Army," I said shaking his hand.

"What the hell is a multiverse?" He asked, pulling away from the hand shake.

"All in due time lieutenant, all in due time," I said smirking.

**I'll be doing a time skip of one month next chapter. Anyways I wanted to recruit the gang because I figured that Taurus isn't meant to be a "I hate you because my ex likes you," kind of guy. So I'm gonna try to make his character more fleshed out and truer to what his original intention was, which was to better the position of Faunuskind.**

**EDIT: not one month, more like 2 weeks**

**Anyways hope everyone is doing well.**


	10. Chapter 10

"You two are gonna have to admit your feeling eventually," I said Pyhrra handing her another clip of ammunition.

It's only been two weeks since I convinced Taurus to work with me, I've gotten some deals with local arms companies to produce weapons for my army, and at the moment I'm having Pyrrha test them.

"He'll notice eventually," she said firing off another clip of ammunition.

"No he won't, for one I know the guy, remember my universe, animation, lives on a screen and all?" I said handing her more ammo.

"I know but that's not necessarily true this universe right?" She said looking at me.

"Possibly, but if you aren't gonna ask him out, I'll tell him myself," I said to her.

"Alright, go ahead," she said loading another clip.

"Mmokay then," I said shrugging.

The next day

"Arc, get over here, I've got a deal for you!" I shouted at him.

"Yeah what is it?" He asked.

"I need more Lieutenants for my army, and you've got a mind for tactics, so in exchange for training, you gotta be a lieutenant in my army," I said sticking my hand out.

"Erm, is that all you needed me to do," Jaune asked.

"Yep, oh don't get me wrong when you're a lieutenant you have to lead men into battle, it's one of the harder jobs in life," I said hand still stuck out.

"Alright I'll do it, I need the training," he said shaking my hand.

"Splendid, also Pyhrra loves you," I said tacking on that last bit, quickly at the end.

"She what?!" Jaune said shocked.

"I said she loves you, what you can't be blind right?" I said sarcastically.

"Uhh what do I say?" Jaune said panicked.

"I don't know, thought I would let you know...lieutenant." I said smirking.

"I mean my heart is set for Weiss," he said.

"And she doesn't seem to reciprocate, here is a woman who does love you, it's up to you on if you love her or not," I said patting his back.

"I-I guess, do you think I should ask her out or-"

"I don't know, ask her if she wants to go out for coffee or something, seemed to work for me with coco, I mean I stupidly mentioned my shock at not having to bribe her with a shopping trip, so I also had to pay for that, but still," I said exasperated, love was never my strong suit, mainly because I never seemed it and it didn't seek me.

"I guess, anyways who's coco?" He asked.

"Coco Adel, Daughter of the heads of the Adel line of fashion, leader of Team CFVY and currently single," I said shrugging, it's literally all I know from my conversation with her.

"Oh wow, and you got coffee with her...so you-"

"No just no," I cut him before he could start,"save those for when you're a father."

"Yes sir," he said nodding.

"In any case I'm going to introduce you to your sword combat instructor," I said gesturing for him to follow me. We get on an airship and fly for the main army base.

"Taurus, get over here!" I shouted walking into the army base's firing range.

"Yes sir, what did you need?" Taurus asked walking over, his old mask removed in favor of the standard issue combat helmet, which was a combination of a US M1 helmet and a clone wars phase one helmet, why is that the standard issue helmet, because I said so that's why, well that and I would have just made US M42 uniform the standard issue, but built in radios and the extra protection was too good to give up...that and I wanted to combine the two helmets, so back to the whole I said so that's why.

"I need you to train up my new lieutenant," I said shoving Jaune forward, "kid has a mind for tactics and wants to be huntsman, but has had limited combat experience compared to his peers, and practically no training," I said patting Jaune back.

"Alright, fine I don't see why I can't train you, what's your weapon," he asked.

"Erm this," Jaune said showing Crocea mors, according to the system a legendary relic, wielded by one of the best generals during the Great War of remnant.

"A relic," sighing Adam spoke, "is your family fine with modifications made to the weapon?" He asked.

"Yep, handed it to me and told me it was mine now," he said proudly.

"Good," Adam said looking over to a corporal he ordered the man to take it down to army ordinance to retrofit it with upgrades.

"So what will I train with and use in school?" Jaune asked.

Looking around I snatched up a training sword, one that could kill don't get me wrong, but one of a more modern make and would be closer to the retrofits that will be done to the weapon, and an M1 battle rifle, really it's an m1 garand but with some basic upgrades to make it a better rifle, while the Garand is a great battle rifle, it desperately needed more modularity for my army, I walked back to the kid and placed the two weapons in his hands, "Here kiddo train with these and go get a standard issue pistol at the depot before we head back," I said patting his back for the billionth time.

"Alright then," he said concerned.

"Now Arc was it, follow me to the arena and I'll teach you the basics," Adam said grabbing the kid.

Looking around I shrugged and decided to head to the army ordnance offices, gotta check in with the doctor and his daughter.

**What's this, a doctor and a daughter who could it be...well I'll let you figure it out, it's quite obvious honestly.**

**Anyways have a great day gentlemen and uhh wear you seatbelts, yeah we'll go with that.**


	11. Chapter 11

I walk inside the HQ building, immediately greeted by the secretary, "hello there captain Nash did you need to meet with anyone, or are you here to head for your office?" She asked, smiling.

"Yes, is in today?" I asked the secretary.

"Yes he is sir, would you like me to let him know about your visit?" She asked.

"No, I think a surprise should do some good for him," I said walking into the main offices.

Walking in front of a door marked, _Army Ordnance department, Dr. Polendina,_ I knocked on it, his daughter spoke, "Coming! My we're very busy today father," Penny Polendina, a robot brought to life, hopefully only having to ever to that once, hopefully she won't die, "no she won't die, I'll make sure of that," I said to myself quietly.

"Hello th- oh Mr Nash, pleasure to see you," penny chirped.

"Hello there miss polendina," I said before kiss her hand in a Victorian manner.

"I'll let father know," she said turning around.

"I already know dear," he said smiling, "what brings you around here?" He asked happily.

"Just wanted to check in, I know that leaving atlas was difficult for you," I said resting at ease.

"Just fine, I fact I got the sword for your new lieutenant right here, just studying it for now," he said pointing at Crocea Mors.

"I'm glad for that, it would be deeply troubling if you weren't doing well," I said smiling and taking a seat at a nearby table.

"Penny, could you go and fetch us all some tea and snacks," I said handing her 50 lien for the trouble.

"No problem at all sir," she said mock saluting and walking off.

"Now then Dr. Polendina, what are yours and your daughters thoughts about what I mentioned about the grand threat," I asked him, a week after the founding of the army I called up atlas and got a call for the doctor, made him an offer he can't refuse, and got the man for myself, I needed an arms designer and moreover arms revisioner, which is specifically a position I created to help me retrofit old world war era designs with innovations I wanted on it.

I suppose another question is why would I use world war era designs, well it's mostly personal preference, as in I think most modern designs while are good and important for a modern mechanized army they are also ugly beyond relief in my opinion. So I choose instead to push the M4 Sherman design time to its maximum, in any case I'm fighting Grimm, not the Russians in 2020, I think the older design won't be an issue.

"It's still hard to believe someone like that could exist but yes, we've come to terms with it, you have our support," he said gently nodding.

"Thank you sir, we will have to come out with this information eventually, but for now, we prepare and get ready," I said thinking about the future a bit.

"I'm back- and why does every-", she pieces together what's going on, "oh I see, may I attempt to lift the mood up a bit?" Penny said and asked.

"Go ahead Miss Polendina," I said gesturing for her to continue.

"May I head to beacon with you, as a student?" She asked.

"It's up to your father, but I'm quite fine with it," I said looking at the doctor.

"Of course Penny, please be safe," he said giving her his consent.

"Thank you father," she said, giving him a hug.

"Well then professor, I suppose we better get to work, but please don't over work yourself, for your sake," I said smiling, "I'll come by and pick penny up when the paperwork has gone through," I said smiling.

"Have a good day captain," he said jovially.

"You too Doctor," I said saluting.

**Well it seems the doctor is doing fine**

**Anyways have a good day and all that**


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh isn't today just beautiful," Weiss said happily.

"How, I'm booked this evening, swamped with meetings and I still have other issues showing up in having to order up the new vehicles for the army, we've just started training for the first armored battalion, not to mention sorting out even more storage and housing for the current airborne and infantry battalions," I said not looking up from my scroll, it's been two days since my last meeting with Dr. Polendina and getting Jaune enlisted into the officers Corp.

We've been expanding quite quickly, surprisingly considering that we are a very experimental force, granted there are more people in vale than I first thought, that and half our army are Faunus, not intentionally mind you, it just seems that unsurprisingly having military training, food, and a place to call home at night is better than being homeless and starving. I've even formed a general staff, all of these first ones being trained up by me of course, I wouldn't trust random civilians to learn battle maneuvers and tactics by themselves, West Point and the ROTC exist for a reason when it comes to training officers.

"I mean the Vytal Festival, it's coming to Vale!" She said happily.

"You're smiling that's weird," Ruby said from the back.

"Oh shush you, look at it all the planning and economic growth!" She said way more chipper than one should be talking about money.

"Leave it to Weiss cream to make something so great to sound so boring," Yang piped from the left.

"Indeed," I said sarcastically.

"Why are we at the docks anyways?" Ruby asked.

"Weiss doesn't want to admit it but she's scouting out the opponents for the tournament," Blake said in a monotone.

"And I'm here because I have a major dust shipment coming in in two days major SDC freighter," I dropped into the conversation, so instead of one shipment it's gonna be two of them, and the reason why I need so much dust is that I'm literally running an army.

We hear some cops talk about a dust shop robbery, "third one this week, you think it's the white fang?" One of the cops said.

"You know what I'm thinking, I'm thinking we aren't getting paid enough," the other cop said.

"Hmpf, it's just like those animals to do such a thing," Weiss said indignantly. I internally sighed before internally yelling at the world.

"What's that supposed to mean," Blake shot back

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss defended her self

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake argues back.

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss said disgusted.

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!" Blake shouted.

"Hey you get down here you no good stowaway," one of the dock guards shouted at a monkey Faunus hanging from a light pole.

"Hey I'm a great stowaway," the monkey Faunus said back getting down from the pole and running off.

"Well Weiss you wanted to see the competition, and there he goes," Yang said cheekily.

"Quick after him," Weiss shouted, I immediately wanted to put my palm through my head.

While running I asked, "we really gotta do this? I'm sure we'll run into him eventually" no response.

"Whatever," I said exasperated.

Turning a corner we find an empty street, "looks like we lost him," I said panting.

"Drat,"

"Salutations Mr. Nash," Penny said walking down to us.

"Oh afternoon penny, the paper work will have gone through by tonight, so why don't you join us ba-" I get interrupted by Weiss.

"Did you see that rapscallion what came through here?" Weiss said quickly.

"Oh my god," I said quietly under my breath.

"Who-"

"That filthy Faunus from the boat!"

"Why do you keep saying that," Blake interjected.

"What," Weiss said annoyed.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake said getting angry.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss exclaimed sarcastically.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!" Weiss said indignantly.

"You ignorant little brat!" Blake growled out her fists clenched.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!" Weiss said anger laced in her voice.

"You are a judgmental little girl."

"What in the world makes you say that?"

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!" Blake shouted defending Sun

"Um, I think we should probably go..." yang whispered to me and ruby.

"Where are we going?" Penny asked.

I sighed and shook my head, "I don't know penny, I mean look at em," I said point at the cat and dog in the room.

"So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!" Weiss shouted

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" Blake defended herself, I sighed and gestured for all of us to head back to the dorms.

**OHNOES They're fighting! Honestly though we all had to be expecting this, in any case the vytal festival is coming up, but not too fast, for now it'll only be the city getting in the festival mood, the tournament won't be occurring for another couple of chapters.**

**Anyways in case no one has said it yet, have a great day**


	13. Chapter 13

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!" Weiss shouted from from her bed

"That is the problem!" Blake shouted while pacing, oh yeah we're back at the dorm, Glynda is showing penny where my dorm is, and she'll be meeting with ozpin after that, god i should have joined her instead of watching a cat fight, and I wish that was a pun.

"You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!" Weiss got up from her bed, and shouted.

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" Blake shouted anger heavy on the words

"People like me?"

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!"

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" weiss asked before leaning onto a bookshelf looking out the window

"It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." she said before banging her fist on the same bookshelf.

"Now let's not-" I tried to step in before people start saying things people regret.

"Weiss I-" Ruby said trying to make an effort to comfort Weiss

"No! You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!" Weiss said looking at Blake.

"Well maybe **we** were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake shouted at us mad.

"Jesus fuckin christ," I muttered under my breath annoyed, I hope adam won't mind helping the MPs look for blake.

"I-I" blake bolted out the door.

"Blake, wait! Come back!" Ruby shouted running after her,and immediately losing her due Blake's semblance.

"Oh god consarn it," I said annoyed.

I turn to weiss, "You're gonna help ruby and yang in the morning when they go out to search for blake, I need to get to bed, I'm way too overworked for this!" I shouted at her.

**Oop may have lost it a bit there, oh well I'm sure she understands.**

**Also super short chapter I know I just wanted to keep the search to its own chapter.**

**Anyways hope y'all having a great day**


	14. Chapter 14

Morning passes and I get poked awake by Penny, "Urg mornin Penny," I get out slightly slurred.

"Salutations sir," she said smiling.

"Did you contact Taurus like I asked before I passed out," I asked.

"Yep, he said he would start the search as soon as possible," she responded.

"Alright then," I said getting up.

"Penny you join team RWBY on their search, I'll be at the Army HQ if you need anything," I said getting my trench coat on, not a particularly cold day but coats are always cool.

"Alright see ya," Penny said smiling.

"Welp off to work," I said putting my helmet on.

— Line break —

"The single quality that is common among every living creature on this planet is fear.

It's funny then that as common as fear is. We so easily underestimate its power.

Fear of growing close to someone, a subsequent fear of loss.

Fear of failure, and as more people depend on you those fears take on a greater power.

But fear itself isn't worthy of concern.

It is who we become while in its clutches.

Will you be proud of that person, Will you forgive them, Will you understand why they felt the need to do the things that they did, Will you even recognize them? Or will the person staring back at you be the very thing you should've fear from the start...I suppose we all find out sooner or later." I repeated to Adam.

"Who said those words," he asked.

"Ozpin, in a different life that is," I said placing the sheet of paper down on my desk.

"I see, something inspirational to say when you head out for your first press conference?" Adam asked.

"Probably, can't believe they called me up instead of General Macnamara or Clark," I said annoyed.

"Well you did form the army, and managed to wrestle doctor Polendina from the clutches of atlas and the councils," he said polishing his sword.

"I wish I could say I did, I'm still wrestling him away, apparently atlas is furious that a random start up army with radical tactics and equipment managed to convince doctor Polendina away from the contract they signed," I said sighing.

"Well sir you have fun at your press conference, I have an ex to find," he said getting up.

"Yeah thanks, dismissed," I said to him.

— Something something clever joke—

"Alright Lisa I want you to understand one thing, I'm here as a captain of the army, I have classification to say what I wish, but there will be plenty I won't be telling the world," I said fixing my tie while watching the makeup artists work on her.

"Understandable it's a simple interview anyways, basic questions, the only one you should be prepared for are the ones surrounding the politics of this situation," she said getting up.

"Gee thanks," I said fixing my coat.

"Come you'll do fine if you've made an army," she said gesturing to the stage.

"Well hope the world's ready," I said walking into the stage.

I walked onto a very quiet stage, I sat down across from Lisa lavender one of Vale's top reporters...also one of the hottest, what I'm still human.

"Well Mister Nash correct?" She asked me.

"Yes ma'am," I said back

"The world wants to know, why did you form your own army, is it for personal gain, attention, fame? What is it for?" She asked.

Thinking for a second I speak, "the reason for an army is to expand vale, and to ultimately eliminate the Grimm threat, as of the current moment I don't see a proper army being formed," I said looking at Lisa.

"But the atleasian army exists would that not be enough?" She asked.

"It would be, except for a couple of issues," I said raising my hand slightly,"number one, it's army primarily consists of cheaply made robots which can barely take a Grimm down on a good day, and its main source of fire power comes from it's Air Corp," I said raising one finger, "number two, it very homogeneous army, what forces it does have that are organic is badly trained and are mostly human," I said raising another finger," and three it's forces are spread thin, atlas has forces around the world in some capacity, and the atlesian council hasn't helped in that regard," I said raising a third finger ending my statement.

"What are your own personal intentions, since you founded this army," she asked.

"My own personal intentions are just that personal, I came here to answer questions about the army not my personal life," I said looking into her eyes.

"I see, well with that we turn the questioning to the press," she said pointing into the crowd of press.

Someone gets the mic, "why did you get doctor Polendina from atlas?" The person asked.

"I needed someone to head the army ordnance board, the designs for arms manufacturing are needed to be passed through a board of engineers and officers to get approval for production, as it is doctor Polendina is at the head of this board," I responded.

"What is your response to atlas' outrage at what you did," another news reporter asked.

"I did nothing as an officer of the army to force doctor Polendina to move to vale and work for me, I simply gave a better offer than what atlas gave," I answered a bit bitter at all the doctor Polendina questions, i didn't show it of course, but that didn't mean I wasn't bitter.

This line of questioning went on for about an hour before Lisa started to wrap it up, most of my answers were either in regards to doctor Polendina or having to decline the question due to army classification.

"And the last question for tonight," she said pointing at a person with white hair, "what are your views on the white fang and why did you recruit those terrorists into your army," the person asked.

"The views of the army stands as follows, the white fang is taking action where their peaceful protests failed, reforms for Faunus workers are desperately needed, just last week as a matter of fact another hundred Faunus died inside of SDC mines, that's not my words those are the words of a foreman near the accident when the reports were officially released today by the Atlesian workplace safety regulation board. When the government has taken inaction as their course of action the people suffer, and in this situation the people has decided to fight back, forgive me if I can't call them terrorists for fighting a system they don't believe in, as that was how I was raised to believe, the idea of a democracy is power for the people, and atlas certainly has the issue of corporations gone wild and corrupt. As to why I recruited them into my army, let me answer that question with a new one, if you truly believe that their terrorists then wouldn't me getting off of terrorism and instead onto a line of work that helps people better? Either way I don't appreciate you calling the men and women who serve under me terrorists," I ranted annoyed.

"Certainly very heated captain, now do you have any closing statements for the world?" She asked me.

"I do actually, I want to read you all a short speech that I got from an old friend of mine, he works at a different area in vale and couldn't make it out tonight, but here goes," I said before I cleared my throat.

""The single quality that is common among every living creature on this planet is fear.

It's funny then that as common as fear is. We so easily underestimate its power.

Fear of growing close to someone, a subsequent fear of loss.

Fear of failure, and as more people depend on you those fears take on a greater power.

But fear itself isn't worthy of concern.

It is who we become while in its clutches.

Will you be proud of that person, Will you forgive them, Will you understand why they felt the need to do the things that they did, Will you even recognize them? Or will the person staring back at you be the very thing you should've fear from the start...I suppose we all find out sooner or later" I said putting away a small sheet of paper I grabbed out of my pocket.

"Your friend is very inspired captain, but I'm afraid that's all the time we have today, and you must be quite busy running an army and all that," she said wrapping up the interview/press conference.

Walking off stage she patted my back, "nice job out the kid, hey if you ever are gonna make a move let me know ok," she handed me a business card she grabbed from her exposed cleavage, and winking at me when I grabbed the card...I sniff the card real quick and smell lavender...clever girl. Also I think she was coming onto me, I just hope she realizes I'm still quite young despite my six foot height, something I can thank the system for by the way, because before I got shot into this universe I was only five foot eight, now I'm six feet even, which is nice.

—-

**Well my interview went well, anyways I know this was a bit random but it seemed appropriate considering that there was only so long I could have kept the whole army thing under wraps and snatching doctor Polendina kinda killed any stealth I had.**

**Anyways I'm got a kitty to find next chapter **

**Anyways, I hope you're all having a good day.**


	15. Chapter 15

I wonder if Ozpin will be mad that I stole his monologue, perhaps I may gain the attention of cinder, how fun. "Now if only I could untie the chains that bind us as a society," I said to myself annoyed.

I get dragged into an alley while walking down the street not paying attention to my surroundings, "ahh geez, look are you here to rob me," I asked my assailant.

After a moment I get no response.

"Look you a mute or something, because I can't fucking see you, and you definitely aren't talking," I said annoyed, I'm starting to think this is neo.

"Swear to god if you were sent here to assassinate me you're gonna have to do better than dragging me into a dark alleyway," I said really annoyed now.

I struggle against the grip when I see a flame pop out of nowhere, "Oh jesus christ, this weekend just gets better and better, first race relations flare up in team rwby, then I have a press conference where it's just people digging at me for doctor polendina, and now you, look princess I don't have time for you, and in all reality I can't give a damn about your half of a maiden's power," I ranted angry now.

"Oh but you will care," she said walking into view showing that my assailant was indeed neo.

"How about this, you go fuck right off, and we won't have a problem," I said kicking neo in the chest knocking her off me, landing on my feet I draw my pistol at the opening of the alley.

"You think a pistol can hurt me?" cinder asked.

"Well it seemed to do quite well at that dust shop a couple of weeks ago," I said smirking.

"Impressive, but I'm afraid that there will be no negotiations, you will work for me," she said pushing the flame closer to me, and I'm not gonna lie it's scary, but flame bitch can go fuck herself.

"Heh, cute" I said digging in the creative inventory for a fireball spell, finding one I learn the skill and max it out.

"Try mine out for size," I said summoning one twice the size of hers, chucking it at them it explodes and I make my escape.

-BOOM-

"Bunch of assholes," I said catching my breath sitting down at a nearby bench.

"Salutations friend!" I hear alongside a small pattering of feet.

"Penny, nice seeing you again, and ruby you too, any luck finding blake?" I asked the pair.

"Nope, any luck on your end Brian?" Ruby asked.

"Not really just escaped death and finished a press conference...err not in that order," I said sighing.

Pulling out my scroll I call adam up, "hey ol buddy ol pal, how's your search," I asked.

"I found her, in fact, I'm headed over to talk with her right now," he said, putting on his officer's cap.

"I see, well make sure she's fine in any case I'll come over and pick her up tonight, I'll be waiting for you two at the docks tonight," I said hanging up.

"Alright, penny, ruby who wants cookies?" I said smiling.

-With Adam-

"Alright unlock the gate," Adam said to the guard standing next to the cell.

"Did you plan this Adam?" Blake asked him.

"No, if it were up to me, you wouldn't be here at all, in fact, if it were up to me you would be at beacon right now, but the military police need to clear you, and so until then I'll be here to keep you company," he said sitting down in a chair across from her, he gestured for a guard to come over.

"Guard, unlock her handcuffs, and go fetch us a meal please," Adam said to the human guard.

"Yes sir, anything, in particular, you want me to get?" he asked.

"A bottle of wine, a fine steak cooked to medium-rare, and a grilled tuna," Adam listed.

"Yes sir, be right back," the guard said while unlocking Blake's handcuffs.

"So is this what you've done with the fang while I was gone?" she asked rubbing her wrists.

"Not quite, in all official capacities, the vale sector of the white fang has disbanded, but we've all joined up into his army," adam said relaxing.

"Whose army?" she asked.

"You go to class with him," he said.

"Brian Nash?" she asked.

"Yep," Adam replied nodding.

"How did he convince you to not kill him?" she asked.

"Child murder for one," he said sarcastically.

"How are you so calm, in fact, you don't seem to hate humans at all, this a complete 180 since I last saw you," she said concerned.

"I would say I've changed, but the reality is that I'm still quite bitter at humans, but I've also learned to channel my hate towards those who deserve my hate, the SDC, and more specifically Jacque Schnee," he said sitting up straight.

"How did he change you this quickly?," she asked.

"He didn't change me, simply changed the lens as it were, I mean not every human hates us, and as prideful as I am you were right blake, there are people who do care for us," Adam said looking away.

"I see you also ditched the mask, any reason for that?" she asked.

"Army uniform and the mask was a lot worse than the standard-issue helmets for the airborne," he said placing his helmet on the table.

The metal door slid open, "A bottle of champagne, A ribeye steak, and a grilled tuna, enjoy," the guard said placing the items down on the cold metal table.

"Thank you," Adam said dismissing the guard.

"So what now?" she asked.

"Well, we eat," he said popping open the champagne, "you want a glass?" he asked grabbing one of the provided glasses.

"Sure," Blake said shrugging.

-end of chapter-

**Well that's a wrap, I'd thought I would write a small snippet of how blake and adam are getting along after adam joined the army, also legitimately cinder can go and jump off a cliff, I mean she would probably live due to her stupid amounts of plot armor but she can just go and jump off one anyways.**

**Anyhow, have a great rest of your day :)**


	16. Chapter 16

"Well then, who's ready to go pick up Blake?" I asked looking at the two friends who are resting contently back in their seats.

"Sure, is it that late already?" Ruby asked.

"No, but the dock is all the way across the city," I said getting up.

"Alright then," Ruby said getting up.

Getting into my Jeep we drove off to the docks.

—vroom vroom—

Arriving at the docks I see Adam and Blake fighting off what seemed to be robots and grimm, "well this isn't good, Ruby, Penny, get up on that roof there'll be good firing positions for you two, let the professionals handle this," I said running off.

"Wait what about Blake!?" Ruby shouted at me.

"I'll get her out of there, just be ready to drag her onto the roof with you!" I shouted back.

Now then just to actually assess the situation and make a plan.

"Lieutenant, sitrep now!," I shouted, jumping for the cover they were in.

"Seems we've been attacked, by who is beyond me, but there have been no human or faunus forces so far, only issue sir, we're one missed shot away from the almighty," he said firing at another robot.

I peek over the concrete barricade and see a load of Atlesian robots, "bunch a-, those look like they're from atlas," I said drawing my pistol and killing off another robot.

"That's cause they are, ATK-300's newest model, they aren't even unveiled to the public yet, which means someone either has gone mad with power, or someone else has gotten their hands on the first batches," Adam said slicing an ATK that got too close.

"How lucky, where's the rest of the company?" I asked knocking off another bucket of bolts.

"Coming as we speak, Arc is gathering second platoon, and Daniels is coming with third platoon as we speak," He said dodging another rocket.

"Jesus, there are more efficient ways to cause the largest dust accident in the history of remnant!," A man shouted from behind me, that must be Daniels, thanks the gods that I have more men to work with.

"Alright Adam, have first platoon provide covering fire, Daniels get some sharps onto that roof and start picking off these clanker son of bitches," I shouted directing the two platoons I have on hand.

Oh shit I forgot about Blake, "hey kid better get outta here in case something bad happens," I said to her.

"I'm gonna help," she said determined.

"You're not, I can assure you that, now get up onto that roof with Penny and Ruby, or I'm gonna have Daniel's sharpshooters drag you off with them," I said pointing at where ruby is.

"Alright, alright, but we're talking about this afterwards, as a team," she said staring into my eyes.

"Yeah, got it kid," alright now just to deal with the robots.

"Ya know what adam?" I said firing my rifle that I grabbed from my inventory.

"What?" he said sighing.

"When I got booted into a different universe, I didn't expect to have my definity overpowered abilities, you know that whole gamer thing I told you about on day one, I didn't expect to be the commander of an army or airborne company even, and I certainly didn't expect to be part of a team at beacon and have to deal with team drama," I said exasperated.

"Is now really the best time to say that?!" He asked looking at me with a look of shock.

"Err, could be a worse time," I said shrugging.

"Oh brothers, alright fine, looks like this is about the last of them anyways," he said looking around for anymore drop ships.

"That's good, at least now a dust accident is mostly off the table," I said reloading my rifle.

A bullet gets shot into the fire dust shipment.

"Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw...some one get a goddamned dust specialist here!" I yelled looking at the dust shipment.

"So on a scale of one to ten, how fucked are we?" Daniels asked.

"Right now, a seven, if we have to check the shipment ourselves because there is no dust specialist on staff, a ten," I said staring at the foreboding shipment.

"Last of the robots were cleared off sir...err what are we staring at," Jaune asked looking up from his clipboard.

"One of the robots shot that-" I point at the possibly ticking time bomb, "dust shipment, and we're waiting for a dust specialist to get here and give us a course of action," I said not taking my eyes off it.

"Oh dear, that's not good," Penny said now also looking at the shipment.

"So what should we do?" Adam asked.

"Wait I guess, there's nothing else we can do," I said sighing.

"We could check it," Ruby suggested dusting herself off.

"We do that and we all die, you want that Petals?" I said to her not taking my eyes off that damned shipment.

"You dolts! The dust in those containers are going to be the safest they're ever going to be!" A shrill voice said.

All of us at one turned around to see Weiss and Yang standing there.

"Oh Weiss funny seeing you here, what brings you to the docks?" I asked her.

"Ruby called us, said she found Blake and that she needed back up," Yang said waving her scroll.

"I see, well Blake, Ruby, there's the rest of your team, I'll join up for the team meeting in a minute I have a dust shipment to check," I said shoving Blake and Ruby toward the rest of team RWBY.

"Alright we'll be waiting here for you then," Ruby said smiling.

_**Busy day, but uhh yeah fuck me gently with a chainsaw that was close.**_

_**In any case, I hope y'all have a good day.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_The Next Day_

I hear the alarm clock blaring next to me, "fuckin sonuvabitch clock," I mumbled into my pillow.

Tapping the top of the clock a couple of times I managed to get it to shut up and I get up, "last night could have gone better, fuckin hell I need a drink," I said getting dressed.

"Morning Brian," Penny said walking in.

"Morning Penny," I said yawning.

"Anything I need to know about for today?" I asked while putting my helmet on.

"You still have a team meeting with RWBY today," she told me.

"Right, right, call them up and let them know to head to the library," I said grabbing a bottle of whiskey from my desk and pouring myself a shot.

"You sure it's a good idea to be drinking this early?" Penny asked.

"Penny I'm trying to convince myself that jumping off a cliff isn't the solution to my problems and even if I'm gonna be an alcoholic for a bit at least I'm not dead," I pause to drink my shot, "in any case this stupid system thing won't let me get drunk, I've tried trust me, I think I got down 3 bottles of whiskey and 2 bottles of vodka before I gave up trying to get drunk," I said sighing.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, now just drop the issue, I don't need Glynda or god forbid Ruby getting on my case about it," I said patting her back.

"Ok then, I'll be exploring the school grounds, see you at lunch," she said walking out of the room.

"Yeah you too," I said closing the door behind her, I'm just gonna take a moment to reflect and then I'm head out to the library.

Let's see, it's been what a month since I've been booted to this universe and what has happened, I've fought Roman Torchwick, I've been enrolled into Beacon, I made a new military force on remnant, which I'm affectionately gonna dub the Multiverse Republican Army, mostly because I'm using every resource I have at my fingertips and one of those resources is the fact that I'm able to call up military forces from the multiverse, had a massive fight at the docks, "and yet dealing with racism is the thing that scares me shitless," I said sighing.

Getting from my office chair I walk out of the dorm and towards the library.

—Books,Books,Books—

"Alright team RWBY, it's time we settle this whole debate on the White Fang v SDC," I said after loudly plopping a book down next to the two teammates who are glaring at each other.

"Weiss Schnee the floor is yours to state your case," I said sighing, why am I handling this like a court case Jesus.

"I've already said it last night, they've been in a war with my family, actual war, blood and all that," she said glaring at me.

"Okay then, Blake Belladonna state your case," I said looking at her and then at the two sisters.

Ruby had her head buried into her hands

Yang shrugged

Blake spoke, "it's because of people like her who continue to be prejudiced against Faunus that the white fang exists, and not to mention the SDC's business practices that are definitely discriminatory against the Faunus,"

"Okay then, let me just say that…you're both wrong and have clearly gone fucking soft in the head from your debate," I said looking at the both of them.

Both of them gasped in shock.

"How dare you!" Weiss said indignantly.

"For once I agree with her!" Blake said mad at me.

"Oh Jesus Christ," I muttered exasperated.

"Ruby, Yang, do me a favor make sure salt and pepper here doesn't get out of hearing range," I said before putting my head into my hand.

"Listen you two, when I say that you're both wrong I mean that you," I said point at weiss, "Are wrong when saying that every faunus is a dirty scoundrel who will eventually join the white fang, it is exactly that attitude which might force a faunus to join, because and this is true discrimination does wonders to people's self worth and finacial stability," I said to weiss to which she looked away indignantly.

"And you," I said pointing to blake, "are also wrong when say that the white fang are a group of very misguided faunus, for one, a group of misguided people, and yes that includes faunus, don't go around attacking transports of dust, or attack and board members of a highly renowned company, that's an act of fucking terrorism. They might riot, or do high amounts of vandalism on the spot, but attacking a convoy of dust, that shits premeditated, and moves it from a riot or general anger, to an act of terrorism, understand," I said to her exasperated, I mean I don't actually know shit about the long standing tensions between humans and faunus, but I do know enough about racism to try and at least get these two to shut the hell up, make up, and be friends again.

"Does that make sense to the both of you?!" I said now getting annoyed.

Sighing the pair say yes, "good now try actually talking it out, and Weiss," I said pausing for her attention.

"What?"

"Try to be less Racist, all that attitude is going to get you is killed, or at the very least horribly maimed," I said gently.

"Fine fine, I understand, Blake can we start from scratch?" Weiss said sticking her hand out.

"Of course," Blake responded by shaking the gesture of peace,

"Oh thank the gods, nice job Doc," Yang said patting my back.

"Doc?" I said smirking, I mean that's what my friends called me back on earth, mostly because my username was The US Doctor, but I never mentioned it on remnant … Fuck I should probably look into getting an interdimensional smartphone, and get discord, I'm pretty sure everyone thinks I'm dead...Fuck.

"Yeah, you know like a therapist?" Yang said to me snapping me out of stupor.

"Huh, I'll take it, better than vomit boy," I said cracking a joke at Jaune's expense.

Laughing a little, yang spoke, "Very funny, but you didn't throw up on my boots,"

"I suppose I didn't," I said looking at the monochrome pair, also a ship name, not my thing but it exists.

\- end of chapter -

_**Well somehow I did it, I managed to force a peace treaty between the kingdoms of the Snow, and the Shade, jokes aside what do you guys think of the story so far because i I'm being fully honest I've just been doing improv and working off of what I figured the story would change with how I do stuff.**_

_**Anyways hope Y'all having a great day, see ya next chapter.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_One week later_

Sigh, I suppose I'll have to start figuring out the paychecks, I mean it won't be too hard all considering, I do have infinite cash, the real issue is how this might break the economy...Ehh it'll be fine...probably...probably not I'm not sure, perhaps I should just spawn in a whole load of something to sell off and have some of my guys start a store and do that, at least that way it's not like I'm printing money.

I hear a knocking on my door.

"Come in, the door's not locked," I said looking down at my paperwork.

"I figured it wasn't, but it was the respectful thing to do," General MacNamara said walking in.

"General, can I do something for you?" I asked.

"If it isn't too much trouble," he said sitting down in front of me.

"Not at all, what do you need?" I asked.

"Besides the issue of paychecks, we have a larger issue," he said placing his hat onto my desk.

"What is it," I asked.

"Well for one, our strength and numbers, are starting to strip out our ability to keep them inside the walls," he said concerned.

"I see, I have a question for you then," I said calmly.

"What?"

"How's Operation Overlord coming along?" I asked, I know lazy me, but shit I doubt it really matters what it's named, it's not like Salem could tap into out communication and understand what it is just based on the name.

"Ready to go if that solves our problems," he said getting up.

"Alright then, it'll be a good idea to launch it first thing tomorrow morning, make sure to send the alert out to the base," I said to the general.

"Alright then, better hope our training and equipment will do us well," he said walking out of the room.

"Yeah me too," I said nervous for tomorrow.

— The Next Day —

"Alright easy company! Listen up!" I shouted into the crowd standing upon a jeep, "apparently I'm supposed to give a speech of some sort so here we go," I said before clearing my throat, "Vertical envelopment troopers, death from above, that's the name of the game. There are some in the Kingdom who think you will amount to nothing more than a failed experiment in a new kind of combat, they don't know you like I do. I'm convinced that the end of the grimm, when it finally comes will be delivered by the airborne, don't disappoint me. Our first assignment is to clear out a nearby field for the army engineer Corp to set up a proper military base and air field, this should be easy, trust your training and your buddy and you all will make it out of this alive, the eyes of the world are upon you airborne, show them what this army is made of," I said ending my speech with a salute.

The company erupted into a roar of cheers

"Alright alright, yes yes, great speech, but we should start loading up into the VTOL-AT's we've still got a field to take, let's move!" Adam shouted to the crowd.

Loading up onto the transports Adam pulled me aside, "can I help you lieutenant?," I asked him.

"Yeah, were you serious about the eyes of the world being upon us?," he asked.

"About as serious as this operation is, Lisa lavender is headed out to the field tomorrow to give vale and by extension the world a live view of what is happening," I said getting onto one of the VTOL-AT's

"Since when did we allow the press to look at our operations?" he asked.

"Since the press corp decided it would do us some good, publicity and all that," I said shrugging.

"Oum above, alright better hope nothing goes wrong out there," he said walking off to a transport.

"You just jinxed us!" I shouted at him.

"Better work extra hard then!" He shouted back.

Shaking me head a little I look at the pilot, "Alright pilot this bird is at max capacity let's get going," I shouted at the cockpit and tapping the side of the aircraft before closing the doors.

— line break —

"Landing in 30 seconds! Get ready because every Grimm in a 500 foot radius is gonna hone in on this location, especially since these transports aren't exactly the smallest or most silent in the world," the pilot said over the intercom.

"Get ready!" I shouted, cocking my Thompson.

Landing onto the field the doors open, "everyone off the transport, get moving, shoot anything that moves!" I shouted hopping off the transport onto the ground.

"Let's move first platoon!" Adam shouted nearby, he should be moving to clear off the main entrance to this area, which is located conveniently only 5 miles from Mountain Glenn, about 20 miles from vale though.

"Sir the fuck is the plan with this operation?!" Jaune shouted while directing second platoon.

"the plan is to set up a our main base operations out in mountain Glenn, but before we can do that we have to get the main airport set up, because until we have full control of the sky's above any military movements may was well be trying to run through mud, with proper air support we'll be able to clear off any hoards off Grimm, along with anything too large, just leaves any stragglers or medium sized Grimm for us foot infantry!" I shouted to Arc looking around the battlefield trying to decide the next move.

"Alright Easy company, we'll hold here until airborne reinforcements arrive, the rest of the 501st is coming via drop ships as we speak, just gotta hold out!" I ordered, the men who weren't holding off Grimm started to form makeshift fortifications, hopefully one of the later drop ships will get us some sand bags.

It is currently 10:20 A.M, D-Day in 5 days.

— End of chapter—

**There still isn't anything too serious with this story, but I never said there won't be serious elements, in case anyone felt this was getting a bit heated.**

**As for that last line with the time and date, that'll be a constant in any army combat scenario, mainly because battle don't last for only 30 minutes, but they also don't last for more than a week, in this case it will, but for the most part it won't.**

**Anyways hope y'all having a good day.**


	19. Chapter 19

It is currently 11:20 in the morning, D-Day is to occur in 8 days, the Grimm have let off their advance for now, more elements of the 501st have arrived in the past hour.

"Sir all men are uninjured and accounted for," Jaune reported.

"Good good, would hate to start having to write letters to families this early into the operation," I said honestly.

"Hate to deliver them too," Adam said agreeing with me.

"How's Dog and Fox company settling in?" I asked Adam, "you last talked with them after all," I pointed out.

"They seem fine if at all a bit rattled at the sheer amount and ferocity of the Grimm, my request sir, once we finish the air field and the forward base, we should look into field training," he said sitting up straight.

"Field training?" I asked, that's new to me.

"Yeah, trial by fire as it were, once the recruits have gone through basic training we send them out here to get experience with the real deal, it's not like the beowolfs are gonna be shooting back at us any time soon," he explained.

"I'll send the request up to MacNamara, he's in charge of this army now," I said to Adam.

"Well yeah, but you still have special privileges," he mentioned.

"Which I will only use if absolutely needed," I pointed back.

"Fairs fair, but it would do the shinies some good," Adam said casually.

"Shinies?" I asked.

"Yeah the ones fresh outta training, no field experience whatsoever," he said.

"Isn't that like the entire army except for our company?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, now you're getting it," he replied chuckling.

"Alright then," I said turning back to the maps.

I wonder how 1st infantry and 1st armored are getting along?

— with the infantry —

"Oum, this is gonna push us right to the dead line, keep pushing!" An infantry captain shouted from the back of a Sherman.

"Perez, how far is the 101st?" The captain asked the tank commander.

"About 18 miles due east, it'll be a while and we'll need constant alertness and movement, these mierda Grimm bastards aren't gonna let us get our jobs done too easily, luckily for us the return journey should be nicer, not least of which is thanks to the fact that the engineers are setting up constant machine gun emplacements to keep the Grimm off our backs," Perez said pointing at a makeshift bunker made from a foxhole.

"This is gonna be the death of me," the captain said.

— Airborne —

Ehh I'm sure they'll be fine

"Adam, how long will our supplies last?" I asked.

"Should last for the week, in any case we'll be ferrying in more supplies as the week goes on," he said getting up from his chair.

"Where you headed?" I asked.

"Grimm hunting, nothing better to do, and I could use the practice, gotta keep my skills sharp," he said walking outta the tent.

Perhaps I should look into getting teams RWBY and JNPR here to do the same, lord knows that Jaune could use it, and he's already here.

"Uhh sir, I just realized, what am I supposed to do about my classes," Jaune asked, placing his clipboard on my makeshift desk.

"I'll have Ozpin excuse you from them for the duration of the operation," I said not looking away from a map of the local area.

"Err right, anyways sir, the main mountain valley pass has been captured, and the new M1 mini guns the ordinance department wanted us to test has been set up along the forest line," Jaune reported.

"Good, good, those M1's should be a good boost of fire power for us," I said looking over the current plans for the base.

"It's noon by the way, O'Connor and his boys are cooking up shit on a shingle," Jaune said walking out of the tent.

"Shit on a-, oh wait hamburger gravy on toast, army classic I suppose," I said shrugging and joining him.

— S.O.S —

It is currently 2:00 in the afternoon, also the next day, the invasion of Mountain Glenn or D-Day will occur in 7 days.

I hit the audio recording button on my scroll, "this is MRA army captain, Brian Nash, reporting in, we have single handedly held off all Grimm attempts at a counter attack, though we expect for larger and deadlier Grimm forces to arrive in the coming days, request for 76mm AT gun, I repeat, request for 76mm AT gun." I take a breath, "There have been no casualties so far into our advance, that's not a good sign if history has anything to say about that. So far we've suffered a couple of minor scrapes and cuts, all of the men who were injured in that manner have been taken care of in the medical field hospital we've set up out here," I pause for a minute to compose my thoughts a bit, "any patrols we've sent out have generally returned with no reports of anything unusual, and in fact have been an opportunity for them to start mapping out the local area of anything of interest, so they've found multiple new species of various plants that have never been encountered before, and unless the Grimm can be plants now, they seem safe to eat. A couple of young hopefuls have been documenting local fauna and their interactions with Grimm, they seemed to be ignored, the few that weren't ignored seemed to have unlocked aura. Later today, hell as I'm recording this report Lisa lavender is arriving to show the world our current operations, Captain Brian Nash, over and out," I said hitting the stop button in my scroll.

A sergeant piped his head into the tent I was and spoke, "Erm sir the bullhead from vale has arrived, Lisa lavender's crew is currently setting up right now, you should prob-"

"Yes yes, I'll be right there," I said, cutting the sergeant off, getting up, I walked out of the tent and got my microphone cane from my inventory.

"Miss lavender," I said sticking my hand out.

"Mr Nash, I'm glad that you allowed us to broadcast this to the people of vale," she said shaking my hand.

"Yes, well if it were up to me I wouldn't have civilians in an area of active combat, lucky for everyone here at least we aren't getting returning fire," I said releasing my hand from the handshake.

"We'll try not to get in the way, just go about your day as you would if we weren't here," she said smiling.

"I don't see why we would have changed our behavior to begin with, we're out here fighting Grimm, not to become the next news sensation," I said slightly louder than was needed, what I needed to get the point across to the volunteers from that universe, I did have to call up help from across the multiverse, for one I wouldn't know how to train an army to save my life, I'm so glad I have that multiverse radio the more I think about it.

"Well then I'll be starting on my broadcast then, feel free to go back to whatever you were doing," she said walking to her news crew.

An alarm starts blaring in the base.

"Oh Jesus, what kind of fuckin luck- Everybody, defensive positions, new Grimm attack!" I shouted into a nearby intercom system. Something that we did manage to find time for to set up, funny enough.

Running to the nearest machine gun I man it and start to cut down the oncoming horde of beowolfs, seriously I don't know where Salem keeps these fuckers, either there are more Grimm spawning pools in the world than I know of, or the ones inside the grimmlands must be just constantly spawning thousands upon thousands of these and they're just scattered all along sanus.

"Keep firing men, make no retreat!" Dog company's CO shouted to his men.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder, I look behind me to find a sergeant, "Malarkey you here to relieve me of this machine gun?" I asked while firing.

"Ha ha, but yes I am," he said, taking over.

"Alright then," I said letting go of the machine gun, grabbing a Thompson from my inventory. I found a radio man in the trench.

"Greens get over here, call up vale air command and get them to send a VTOL-AT with the gun pods, any air support right now is appreciated," I shouted above the din of machine gun fire.

Giving his reply he ran off to a slightly more quiet location and started the call.

"C'mon boys, show em what you're made of," one of the CO's from a different battalion shouted, why we're all so condensed is beyond me, makes it easier to defend the area at least.

Looking out onto the field since I got a chance to review the battlefield I notice that besides young and normal beowolfs there are also alphas in this attack, "easy company wanna show Vale why we're the best? We've got alphas I this horde, show Vale why we'll be the ones to finish off the Grimm!" I shouted at the men, noticing the alphas they started to fire upon them, most of them landing their marks and killing them in one shot. Joining the action I fire upon the Grimm as well, mainly prioritizing the larger alphas.

So while I'm doing this mindless activity let me give a world of remnant like monologue about ammunition propellants. Since the beginning of humanity, or at least the written beginning of humanity, people have used dust to help supplement the old use of melee combat against the Grimm.

Utilizing the properties of fire dust, man created firearms and were able to hold off Grimm. Anyways that's the main gist of what I need to cover about dust, now firing ammunition loaded with dust has revealed to me that dust munitions tend to be a weaker powder load, thus the required powder load to properly kill a Grimm about the age of an alpha in one shot, the round would be the size of a .50 BMG round, which last time I checked was about the size of ruby's rifle.

Thanks to some quick maths, and a bit of field testing, I've determined that the optimal size round for use against grimm is 7.62x63mm or the US 30-06, convenient enough for me, I needed to have a standard round for my army, and 30 ought 6, is plenty good enough for me. One thing smokeless powder doesn't have compared to dust is its ability at larger powder loads to launch a person, mostly because it's just too dangerous, but dust does seem to function like a rocket propellant, especially the elemental rounds, gravity dust is the preferred round for launching persons.

Anyways where was I...oh right, me, army, grimm attack.

"Where's that goddamn air support!?" I yelled at the radio man.

"Coming in T minus 5 minutes, unfortunately the artillery is simply out of range, then perhaps we could have bombarded away the grimm," the radio man said.

"Good to know," I said, not looking away from the field of grimm.

It is currently 3:00 P.M., it's gonna be a long week.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Quick little note before I start the story, sorry about how long this took to write, I was trying to make an operation like capturing a field from Grimm interesting, and I couldn't, I genuinely made an attempt to do so and I failed, so instead I'm jumping a week forward and head back to vale.**_

_**Anyways I'll start the story now.**_

\- Vale Main Gates -

It's been about a week of nonstop fighting, enough to make a man go crazy if it weren't for 1st infantry division's lucky break where they managed to reach us a whole 2 days early, I guess there's only so many Grimm concentrated in one area, either way, once 1st ID arrived, we shipped out back to Vale on the Red Ball Express, it's called that because at this point I have enough world war two references might as well add more, "hey Jaune, how long till we reach Vale?" I ask while looking around at the beautiful scenery.

"Soon, we'll be pulling into Vale by the afternoon, how are you holding up sir?" Jaune asked back.

"Ahh I'll live, tis but a flesh wound," I said patting my gut, it was inevitable that I was gonna get injured, I got lucky all considering, only a scratch on my abdomen, the medics got me patched up and fighting again.

"Just making sure, anyways I hear from Pyrhha that we're national heroes, you can thank mass media for that one," Jaune said while driving.

"Yeah? Well, that'll be interesting, maybe we'll finally get some political weight to push around now, lord knows vale could use some reforms," I said sarcastically.

"Well get used to not being able to head out in public properly for a while, at least that's what Pyrrha tells me," Jaune said looking around, "heads up, Vale's within sight!" he said pointing at the vale walls

"Finally!" I said excited, can't wait to head to classes, for one I'm not constantly watching for Grimm, for two I have a date with Coco I arranged right before I left...which might be hard to fulfill if what Jaune said was true...Fuck.

Arriving at the Vale Central Gates, I heard...cheering? "Hey, Jaune did Pyrrha mention a party set up in our honor?" I asked Jaune.

"No, I guess the people decided to gather up to celebrate the return of their national heroes, Maybe we'll get a medal from the council," Jaune said looking through the crack the gates have formed from opening. "Heh, I think I'll have to reschedule that coffee I promised Pyrrha after all this if we're gonna be hounded by the people," Jaune said pulling out his scroll and calling Pyrrha.

"Hey, kid you finally decided to ask her out?" I asked letting go of the M2 Browning mounted on the half-track.

"Hold on a sec Pyr-," he said looking to me, "Yes I did, why?" he asked.

"Shit, good for you man, you two were practically made for each other," I said patting his back.

"Yeah thanks, apparently the gang is by the base with cake and a hot meal," Jaune said relaying something Pyrrha told him.

"Yeah, I could do with a small scale celebration, c'mon the gates have full opened, let's go see what the public has to say about us," I said gesturing him to start driving.

Driving down the main street of Vale, we were immediately greeted to an adoring public, all the news networks were out to film us, and lining the streets were VPD and the military police, keeping a cleared path between the main gate and the dock warehouses, we slowly drove to the docks.

"Hey, Adam, what do you think about this, an adoring public, one that has seen humans and faunus fight together, there aren't any racists out either, that'll really stick it to the SDC won't it?" I asked him.

"Yes it will, yes it will," Adam said looking to the crowd.

"Now just to see what the world will do, will they accept us, or will they reject us, after all we have just done something even Atlas hasn't done, we have taken over a piece of land in a territory heavily controlled by grimm," I said smiling for the cameras

"We will have to wait and see, come on let's get back to base, I want to get a proper night's sleep for the first time in a week," Adam said smiling.

\- HQ -

"Alright, we're back!" I shouted walking into the main building of the base.

"Welcome back," I hear Coco say to me...wait Coco?

"Hey Coco, whatcha doing here?" I ask her, I mean I asked her out for coffee tomorrow, guess Ruby decided to let her know and invited her here as an early date or she let herself in to have coffee with me in a more private location, either way, I'm not complaining, a hot girl is currently in front of me and it's not a hooker… not that I've ever hired a hooker before.

"I saw the news, who know I was gonna go out with such a big shot," She teased.

"Err we'll be leaving you alone now," Adam said walking out of the room with Jaune in tow, "I'll see you in the mess hall," he said closing the door.

"Yeah, well didn't think I would get such popularity, granted I don't know what I expected," I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Well, I think you deserve some coffee, my treat, consider it thanks for the future shopping trip you're gonna pay for," she said grabbing my arm and dragging me behind her.

"Yeah? You here for the attention then?" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah right, if I wanted attention, I could get it on the runway, my mom's a fashion designer remember," She said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I know, just asking," I replied also rolling my eyes a bit. My god what bullshit did I have to do to impress this woman, oh right I made an army, "So then, where is the lovely lady in brown gonna take me?" I ask smirking.

"A really nice coffee place, they offer a private area for more high-class attendees, and well I reserved a place for us yesterday, seeing as you are suddenly a famous and well-liked person," she said continuing to drag me along. "You should have hired me to design your uniforms though, so utilitarian," she said sarcastically.

"Hey, these outfits are plenty fashionable, combat-proven and most importantly of all, relatively cheap," I said mockingly back.

"Anyways what about your parents you never told me about them before," she asked.

"Oh my parents...err well my dad is completely out of the picture, left me when I was 6, and my mom is currently in an entirely different universe to this one," I said awkwardly.

"Oh really now...ah right you mentioned how you were from a different universe during our last shopping trip, well you ever plan to go back to your world?" she asked me.

"Honestly, haven't really made a second thought about it, but maybe one day, either until that day, I'm here to stay," I said confidently, it's not that I don't miss earth, but here I have so much more at my fingertips, and I have a definite problem to fix, that for some reason I feel like I can fix it.

"Well then let's discuss this more during coffee because we're about to hit the streets, and we're gonna have to move fast, so no talking," she said opening the front gate.

"Okay then, lead the way," I said gesturing her forward.

\- end -

**Anyway, I don't have much to say, but it felt necessary to make a note here anyway**

**Hope everyone is having a good day~**


	21. Chapter 21

Walking into the cafe, I immediately notice just how quiet the place is, "well this is a change of pace to Beacon...and a military base," I said to Coco.

"Yeah I drag Velvet here whenever we study and I want a break from the hustle and noise of Beacon," She said before walking to the cashier and checking us in...is that the term for this, ehh whatever it is now. Our waitress greeted us and led us to a backroom dining area, placing some initial orders she leaves us be, and we start chatting again.

"So about velvet, how is she doing?" I ask coco.

"She's fine, why do you care?" she asked me.

"Cause you're here and velvet isn't, besides that I can't imagine being one of the only faunus in Beacon can't be easy," I said while looking around the room.

"Yeah? Well, I'm grateful for your concern," she said happily, "anyways what do you use as your weapon?" she asked.

"Depends, I can really spawn in any weapon, life is a video game on creative remember?" I said before pulling out a Colt 1911 and placing it on the table, "I have others, this is just what I tend to pull out first," I said handing her the pistol. Before she can say anything I cut her off, "keep it, I have literally infinite Colts in my creative inventory," I said shrugging.

"Cool, so what made you decide to enlist in the army, actually a second question, how come I never heard of this army, and how long has Vale even have an army," Coco asked me all at once.

Okay, lots to answer there, better get started, "well to answer all three questions, I didn't enlist, I doubt I could enlist and be in beacon, I actually formed this army myself, it's sort of a way to form a way to properly fight the Grimm. I mean if the Atlesian Armed forces are the top of the line army in Remnant, then we're all screwed, and vale still doesn't have an army, my army is fully independent, vale can think they can order me around, but they have no standing in this no way for politics to infect this, our mission is to protect the people, and eradicate the Grimm," I said answering her questions.

"Wow, but the news stated that the head of the armed forces is a general Macnamara, is he just a figurehead or?"

"He is the head of the army, I'm the founder, I never did well with desk jobs, so instead I let him look over the major parts of the army, and if nothing else I can wrestle command from him if needed, I put an emergency clause in our doctrine," I said before picking up a cup of coffee and drinking it, "one thing I did pick up since forming the army is an appreciation of coffee because despite not physically needing sleep anymore I still do feel tired if I stay up long enough," I said before downing a mug of coffee.

"Heh, so why did you want to go out with me, most are too awestruck or scared to actually ask me out, and the few who do are absolute creeps, so what's your reason?" she asked me.

"You want me to be honest?"

"Yes"

"It's not some weird search for love, I just really wanted to ask you out for coffee, I don't know you seemed like a nice person, and I wanted to get to know you better," I said smiling gently.

"Cute, I think I'll be going out for coffee with you more often, anyways I think our food is coming soon, what did you order again?" she asked.

"An Iced coffee and a sandwich, you?"

"A black coffee and a croissant," she said gently stirring the complimentary cup of coffee provided.

"Heh, guess I must be more hungry than I thought," I said.

"Your order sir, madam," out waitress said placing our ordered items down in front of us. Thanking her, she left closing the door behind her.

"Guess we better dig in then," I said grabbing my sandwich.

"Yep," she replied smirking and grabbing her croissant.

\- Base -

After our coffee date, I escorted her to the nearest bullhead station, before I headed back to the military base while walking to the base, I constantly got looks from random civilians, which I have to say is a nice feeling for all of three seconds, and then it just got annoying and being honest slightly creepy.

My scroll rang as I turned a corner by the industrial district, picking it up I hear Jaune rustling around n the other end, "Lieutenant what going on, did you need something while I was out?" I asked.

"No, the VPD requested our help, there's a hostage situation down at the VNN, apparently some group called the Acolyte of the Grimm has stationed up there, our job is to either arrest or to killed them off," Jaune said panicked.

"Okay, breath son, breath, what do we know about these Acolytes," I asked.

"Only that they worship some lady named Salem," he said

"Okay, well gather easy company, I'll rendezvous with you at the news station," I said hanging up, grabbing a Thompson I started to run for the VNN building in downtown vale. Looks like I've to save the day… again, sigh and I only just got to do something relaxing.

\- end-

**Uh oh, Hostage situation, and I only just got back in vale.**

**Anyways hope everyone is having a good day.**


	22. Chapter 22

Arriving at the scene of the crime I see Easy company already formed up, " Alright looks like you guys seem to be doing fine without me," I said walking onto the scene cooly.

"Yeah oh, by the way, my team and Ruby's are here too," Jaune said before walking off to the line of vehicles. Nodding I look around for the head of the blockade, seeing the commissioner I walk up to him and greet him.

"Evening commissioner, I'm Captain Brian Nash, pleased to meet you," I said smiling.

"Evening to you too, as you can see we're in a pickle," the man said pointing to the VNN Building.

"Yeah no kidding, any reason you needed us to come here and bail you out?" I asked the commissioner.

"Funny, but more seriously though, we aren't exactly equipped to deal with this, they have Atlas military equipment, and we don't exactly have the body armor to protect against that," he said exasperated.

"Right and you call us, I think huntsmen exist for a reason," I said sarcastically.

"We called Ozpin and put a high order request through, all he was able to send however was a man named, Qrow Branwen, one man isn't going be enough, and I've lost enough men trying to just negotiate with those acolytes, just do what you have to rescue the hostages," The commissioner said exasperated.

"Alright, alright, I'll get a team going," I said walking off to the main groups.

Walking around for a bit I run into Teams RWBY, JNPR, and Qrow. "Kiddos, how are ya holding up?" I asked walking to the two teams. Ruby seeing me immediately jumped up and tackle hugged me, "hey hey, I was always going to be alive, you good?" I asked her.

"Yep, just really happy to see you! Oh! Let me introduce you to my uncle," she said getting up and getting her uncle, getting up myself they return in time for me to be cleaner than before, "Mr?" I asked sticking my hand out.

"Branwen, Qrow Branwen, I'd assume the commissioner had told you," he said shaking my hand.

"Yeah he did, but I figured it would be rude to assume though," I said letting go from the handshake.

"Yeah? Well, either way, we can get to know each other better, right now we've got a larger problem than pleasantries, for example, hostages," he said looking at the building.

"Yeah, I know, I'm going to gather a breaching team up, gonna want you to head the charge though, whilst my men have their aura's unlocked, they aren't trained massivly yet in how to control it, for now, they can take a hit, but that's about it, I'm gonna want someone to be able to take a few hits to distract these acolytes," I explained.

"Really got this planned out haven't you?" he asked.

"Hey, it's why I'm a Captain, anyways after this is all over want to get a drink?" I asked him.

"I can't I have to head to the old man in the tower," he said joking about Ozpin,.

"How convenient I needed to chat with him after all this anyway, mostly to rub into his face that I was able to run an army and head to classes," I said smirking.

"Funny, so you're the famous Brian Nash right?" he asked me.

"Yep, gotta love mass media," I said sarcastically, "Anyway, you know anything about these acolytes? Or did the wicked witch of the Grimm managed to corrupt a group of people now?" I asked qrow quietly.

"How do you know about her?" he asked me suspiciously.

"I would say Ozpin let me know, but the truth will take a longer time to explain than we have right now, you're just gonna have to trust me for now," I said not taking my eyes off the building.

"Well as far as I can tell, it's a combination of both, seems to be a declaration of war in a way, what with the ATK-200's in there," he said to me...wait ATK's

"Did those ATK's have an eye marking on them?" I asked him, I never noted this at the time, but during the dock attack, the robots that were attacking us had a peculiar marking on the backs, a sort of all-seeing eye.

"Yeah, why?"

"Shit, those acolytes must have attacked us back at the dock, now I understand why they needed the dust reserved we ordered, they had their own army to run, fuck now it's an international incident, I just wanted to get a coffee with a lovely woman, and go back to beacon life for a bit, now it's a hostage situation," I said exasperated.

"They attacked once before?"

"Yeah, read up on some articles that we're published in two weeks back, that'll fill you in, or just ask adam, he'll also fill you in," I said before walking off to form my breaching team. Okay think me think, I have qrow at the front, I need a couple of thompsons, I could probably get Jaune to fill in for one of the positions, and I could fill in another, it would also leave leadership strained...or I could just ask for volunteer's, "Fuck it,"

"What?" Qrow asked me.

I said aloud rather loudly, "any volunteer's for a special mission, in that godforsaken building!" I pointed to the building currently being put under siege," no one but teams RWBY and JNPR raised their hands, "Oh for god's sake, have you no backbone?!" I shouted annoyed.

"All due respect sir, we literally just fought off a few hundred thousand Grimm, I was expecting to head home on leave and this happened," one of the privates said. I sigh loudly at the statement.

"Oh, for- whatever, you've all done more than any man has in remnant in the last couple of days, sure we'll send the kids in," I said exasperated, in reality, I'm also done with the day, and just wished there was a team of hunters to deal with this, but instead I have to do this instead.

"Okay RWBY, JNPR, you're up, link up with Qrow and we'll discuss a plan to deal with this," I said to the two teams.

\- Local Cafe Building -

"Alright, you're all here because my men have been fighting for the last week nonstop, and so no one but you guys volunteered for this mission," I said pinching the bridge of my nose, "in any case, you are to listen to mine and Mr. Branwen's order's, understand?" I asked the two teams if their track record for listening to orders matches the show any, I'm gonna have a field day with this simple breaching.

Both teams nodded and made clear of their understanding, "good, now here's a lesson in force, in case Beacon or signal or whatever preparatory school never taught you this, your guns aren't just weapons against Grimm, they can and will kill other humans too, now I know that this is something you haven't experienced before since the only combatants you will see regularly will be other hunters in training with unlocked aura's, but these Acolytes have a high chance to not have their aura's unlocked, and even if they did, there has been no training done, and thus makes them a slightly more durable meat bag, any questions?" I said explaining the seriousness of the situation.

Ruby raised her hand, "erm if you don't mind me asking, why are you treating us like we don't know this stuff?" she asked cautiously.

I breathed in and out a couple of breaths to steel my nerves for a second, "I do this because you are hunters and huntresses in training, your experience with other human and faunus as combatants are other trained warriors, something that may affect just how much force you may use on these acolytes. Understand I trust you to know just how much force is necessary, but a reminder is a good idea, for example, and not to pick on you Nora, but Nora for example, she uses a grenade launcher, great for Grimm clearout, but against targets like these people, a great way to kill of ten of them at once, plus whatever hostages they have in that same room, look I just don't need an international incident okay," I said calmly.

"Right," ruby said nodding, processing what I told her.

"Anyways here's the plan," I said before telling them about the plan, which was to breach the building at night specifically team RWBY will be headed in via a side entrance at night working their way to the hostages, while Qrow, JNPR, and I will be breaching in via the front door, hopefully causing enough distraction to allow RWBY to sneak the hostages out of there, at which point we either are able to arrest all of the acolytes or we will have to blast out the building and kill of these psychos, "does the plan make sense?" I asked everyone, outside of some grumbling from Yang and Nora, everyone generally made their agreement.

"Good, because we'll have to improvise as we go, I need this done by tonight, and we have about an hour left before dark, get your equipment, I have a trip to make to beacon right now, and I can safely assume outside of Jaune, you all left your equipment at Beacon right?" I asked.

Both teams nodded, "alright you guys can hitch a ride with me and Qrow, c'mon let's get going we're burning time, move move!" I said gesturing for the teams to get up and get moving.

-end-

**Okay for a bit of explanation (also soapbox moment), I needed proper enemy for my army to actually fight, the main issue of moving the focus from a group of huntress to an army is that with a group of huntresses a single enemy like say Cinder (though does she really count) works since the action is so small scale, but large scale the Grimm just isn't that scary, outside of the mega kaiju Grimm that seem to show up at the end of every volume, the Grimm is rather impotent as a mass scale enemy, the only reason they are able to do as much as they did is both A. plot convenience and B. Atlas sucks as a military force since they seem just so competent if volumes 3-7 is any indication of their track record, and because every other kingdom relies on huntsmen, no wonder the Grimm are so rampant, I mean let's be honest any infantrymen worth their salt should be able to pick up a good rifle and kill a Grimm, but instead it seems that atlas gave their soldiers fucking peashooters for rifles, and honestly I'm just dissapointed in Atlas.**

**Anyways rant over, hope everyone is holding up well enough during these tumultuous times.**


	23. Chapter 23

"Heh, fancy ship kid, and you said that this was mostly your design?" Qrow asked me while getting off of the VTOL-AT we took to Beacon.

"Well, the looks are, most of the technical stuff was done by army ordinance and all the ships procured by the quartermaster's corp," I said to him while gesturing for the ship to idle and wait for us.

"I see, well you wanted to meet with Old man Oz right, let's get going," he said walking off. I turn to the two teams getting off of the ship, honestly, it's impressive how people would willingly sign up to be essentially child soldiers, but shit I made an army so who am I to talk.

"Okay guys, get your weapons, we've got an hour before we head back, go-go," I said shooing them off to get their stuff, I walk to the CCT tower soon afterward.

\- Beacon Tower -

"Qrow it's good to see you again, oh, and Mr. Nash, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Ozpin said as we exited the elevator.

"Don't know what Qrow is here for, but I'm here to do a bit of gloating, and to discuss the current...situation is think is an appropriate term," I said grabbing a seat in front of his desk and sitting in it.

"Well then gloat away," Ozpin said smirking.

"Heh, I did manage to find the time to make an army old man, and one that outperforms James' one any day of the week," I said cooly.

"Yes, I suppose you have haven't you, well then, onto the current situation then?" Ozpin conceded.

"Yeah, about that, it officially moved from police business to army business, the second I was able to confirm that they are the same group that attacked the dock and our dust supplies," I said annoyed.

"Yes, I figured that would be the case, I'm fine with it, however, I would like to request one thing," he said leaning in.

"Shoot," I said to him.

"You know more than you let on don't you, so tell me, Mr. Nash, what's the real reason you started this army?" he asked me.

"So how long have you suspected me of this?" I asked cautiously, I mean probably back at the police station about a month ago.

"I think you already know, just answer my question," he said to me.

"Okay, well, for one thing, the whole reason we're in this mess is because of a shitty divorce you and the ex couldn't figure out, your wait! Immortal ex-wife, and at the time the only two people on this miserable rock who has magic because the gods decided to just take a break from this little project of theirs, friggin children they are, you know what they should have done, they should have just fuckin fixed their mess instead of reviving you to do it, and not to mention the friggin instructions they gave you worse than Ikea instructions, fuckin unite humanity, there are 50 different ways to do that, not many of which aren't violent or filled with a reign of terror. Also, Ozpin let's be clear, unite humanity does not mean kill Salem, first of all, an impossible task, second of all, you didn't need to, all you need to do is unite humanity in some form, and currently, humanity is united against the Grimm, why nor summon the gods, or did you just conveniently forgot?!" I ranted at him for a good five minutes, when I finished I realized I was up out of the chair making laps around his office, and both Qrow and Ozpin were sitting down in slight shock, and man you could hear a pin drop in that office.

Clearing my throat I spoke again, "I'll just excuse myself now, have a good day sir, I've got a news reporting team to save," I said walking out of the office. Going down the elevator I sigh and let go of a breath I didn't even know I was holding, I think I'll just go and see how RWBY and JNPR are holding up.

\- locker room -

"Alright look all I'm saying is that it's not that crazy for someone to have eaten 50 hotdogs in one sitting, I mean is it freaky? Yes. is it impossible? No," Jaune said to the group.

"are we talking about competitive eating now Lieutenant?" I asked walking into the locker room.

"Well yeah kind of, we needed to kill time so we went online and watched some DustTube videos, ruby came across one of a competitive eater and Weiss said how it must have been edited because and I quote 'no one can eat that much in one sitting'," Jaune explained to me.

"Err well good to know," I said awkwardly. With nothing else to do, I decided to pull out my scroll as well and started to browse the internet out of boredom. An hour passes, and I get up, "alright everyone's got their stuff right? C'mon, we've got hostages to save," I said aloud walking off to the bullhead docks.

\- end -

**Okay, chapter is done, this one is somewhat filler so if it seems off that's why, but I did also want to gloat and rant about old man oz, I mean seriously the whole world's in danger because of a shitty divorce. I mean I've heard of pettiness, but c'mon, two of the world's now most powerful beings fight in front of the kids and you didn't expect collateral damage my god the both of them are retarded I swear, though my judgment is probably a little harsh, I'd love to hear your guys thoughts on the matter.**

**As always, hope you guys are having a good day, and if there is anything you want me to know, put it in a review, I can't respond to them (mainly because they aren't comments, at least that's how I found the review system to be) but I do read them.**


	24. Chapter 24

Landing back at the VNN building, we exit the VTOL craft and I go and check-in with Adam, "Alright what's the situation?" I asked walking to the makeshift firing line, and I say makeshift because it's literally just a row of cop cars.

"Well sir from what little we can see in and cross-referencing the building plans, they seem to have held the news crew in the main recording room, only three points of access, a vent, and two doors, I don't think I need to explain how the vent is a rather unusable option," Adam explained.

"Well we might not be able to do so, but team RWBY should be able to make use of it," I said trying to think of a plan to distract their spotters, '_I mean if the entire company starts singing perhaps that might work, I mean if nothing else it'll spook them,'_ I thought to myself.

"You want us to sing sir?" Adam asked concerned, ahh shit I said that aloud didn't I.

"I mean there are worse plans to distract them, for example, artillery barrage," I said shrugging.

"Alright then, what do you want us to sing?" he asked, sighing.

"Err I don't know, pick a song and go with it, I gotta organize the breaching," I said walking off, looking back I see Adam knocking his head against a wall for a minute before ordering one of his squads to go and fetch something. My guess is instruments, I mean what else would they grab.

After linking up with teams RWBY, JNPR, and Qrow, I direct Team RWBY to head to the roof and enter the vent system, they'll be safe because all utilities for the building have been shut off for the last five hours, I checked during the rides over to beacon and back. I directed JNPR and Qrow to follow me to the back entrance of the building.

"Alright then, kiddos stay behind me, I'll take the initial brunt of their attacks," qrow said readying up for whatever was behind the back door.

"Hold up," I said to Qrow, I grab a trench gun and a load of bean bag shells and hand it to Jaune, "you're gonna want to use that instead of your sword, while it's good against Grimm, this'll be far more effective for clearing a building," I said before grabbing one of my own. "Heads up, our cue is when you start hearing the company singing.

"Wait why is that our cue?" Qrow asked.

"Because I said so that's why, just trust me," I said cocking the shotgun.

"Alright then, we'll wait for your merry band to start their concert then," he said sarcastically.

_(The man from the daily man, but I modified it to fit in remnant, some bits won't fit perfectly if anyone actually tried to sing this)_

_Now Menagerie a very funny place, sir_

_It's a strange and a troubled land_

_And the Faunus are a very funny race, sir_

_Everyone in the white fang militia_

_Every doggie wears a tri-claw ribbon_

_Tied firmly to its tail_

_And it wouldn't be surprising _

_If there'd be another rising_

_Said the man from the Daily Mail _

"That's our cue, go go!" I said to Qrow, nodding he kicks in the door and was immediately fired upon by Atlesian MKIII combat rifles, none of their shots finding their mark due to Qrow using his giant sword as a shield of sorts.

Jaune and I move in, "down to the ground, down to the damned ground!" I shouted while pointing a shotgun at them, of course, they didn't listen so we had to fire upon them with non-lethal bean bag shells, knocking them down to the ground. Shortly behind us was second platoon, to arrest the people we got to surrender or knocked out via non-lethal attacks.

_Every bird upon my word_

_Is singing "Yo, ho! I'm a provo!"_

_Every hen it's said is laying hand grenades_

_Over there sir, I declare Sir_

_And every cock in the farmyard_

_Stock crows in triumph for the Gael_

_And it wouldn't be surprising_

_If there'd be another rising_

_Said the man from the Daily Mail_

Taking lead I kicked down the doors to the main hallway, they opened to a machinegun team which opened fire on us, "ah Jesus christ everybody down," I shouted as I grabbed a flashbang and chucked it down the corridor, it blew up in the crew's face, and after a second I got up and charged the position, firing the trench gun as I went, knocking down two of them, the last one on the machinegun itself I jumped on and knocked out using the butt of the shotgun.

_Now the other day I travelled down to Vale, sir_

_I spied in an old boreen_

_A bunch of busy gooses there, sir_

_Dressed in Black, white and Red_

_They marched to the Atlas goose step_

_As they whistled Grann na bheal_

_and I'm shakin' in me shoes_

_As I'm sending out the news_

_Said the man from the Daily Mail _

To my left I see a red blur smash out of the main studio and onto the wall next to me, observing closer I see her holding the leader of the whole mess at gunpoint, and it wasn't cinder, which was a surprise to me, guess Salem has more agents than I thought. "Hold em there rose, Second platoon move in to secure!" I shouted down the hall. JNPR and Qrow make their way over to us with second platoon, Pyrrha and Qrow help me up and we run into the studio.

_Every bird upon my word_

_Is singing "Yo, ho! I'm a provo!"_

_Every hen it's said is laying hand grenades_

_Over there sir, I declare Sir_

_And every cock in the farmyard_

_Stock crows in triumph for the Gael_

_And it wouldn't be surprising_

_If there'd be another rising_

_Said the man from the Daily Mail_

Yang and Blake are wrestling with two of the acolytes, while Weiss works on protecting the news crew, only minor injuries among the crew, most likely from the initial hostage-taking. "Everybody down goddamn it!" I shouted at the acolytes, before firing at one of them when they didn't listen to my orders, "Nikos, Branwen help your fellow hunters, I'll deal with the last of these scumbags," I said ordering them to go help Team RWBY.

_Now the whole place is seething with sedition_

_It's White Fang through and through_

_All the peelers they are joining local units_

_And the password's White Fang too_

_Well the WF just sent me a timebomb in the mail_

_And I'm shaking in my shoes_

_as I'm typing down the news_

_Said the man from the Daily Mail_

Rounding up the last of the assaulters I have second platoon march them out of the building while Teams RWBY and JNPR help out the news crew, "alright then Qrow, you can head off now if you want, thanks for the help," I said shaking his hand.

"Yeah no problem kid, I'll see ya around," he said walking out of the building to the nearest bar. Or at least that's what I think he's doing, I don't really know.

_Every bird upon my word_

_Is singing "Yo, ho! I'm a provo!"_

_Every hen it's said is laying hand grenades_

_Over there sir, I declare Sir_

_And every cock in the farmyard_

_Stock crows in triumph for the Sinn Féin_

_And it wouldn't be surprising_

_If there'd be another rising_

_Said the man from the Daily Mail._

I walk out of the building to cheering from the crowd and police department, I put up a smile for the camera and make my way to the commissioner and Adam.

"Well I gotta admit, I thought you were crazy and idiotic for the plan, but now I just think you're crazy, not a bad plan," Adam said patting my back.

"Yeah when I heard you guys singing that song I was genuinely concerned, but I guess you army guys have things figured out huh?" the commission said shaking my hand.

"Yeah, well we do our best, but I think my men deserve a break, I have an invasion to plan in the morning," I said letting go of the handshake and dismissing Adam.

"Invasion, invasion of what?" he asked me.

"Mountain Glenn, I need a proper base of operations, and the mountain Glenn area is perfect, outside of a navy, I can have all army forces stationed in mountain Glenn, and expand as needed," I explained to the commissioner, I excuse myself and walk off to the army base, I could use the walk.

\- end -

**Not much to say, here**

**As always, hope you are having a good day, and leave anything you want me to know in the reviews below.**


	25. Chapter 25

"_What would you do to save this world, Mr Nash?" a woman asked me._

_Turning around I see it's Salem "Me, a lot, kill, start wars, fight gods even, but the answer is a lot, but not everything," I answered not taking my eyes off her._

"_As I thought, you're just like him, and to think the gods may have sent me a blessing in disguise," she said sighing, observing closer she wasn't disappointed, more broken, like a wish for death._

"_So what's this then some sort of dream magic?" I asked looking around the room._

"_In a way, at the moment I'm viewing you through a seer Grimm, you know young cinder told me about you, how you evaded her attempt on your life, you must be quite the figure for her to request for her to start her own army against you," she said looking at me._

"_Yeah, well not for lack of trying I can assure you that," I said observing my surroundings, "may I ask you a question, ma'am?" I asked her calmly._

"_You just did, but go ahead," she responded with a smirk._

"_What would you do to get that final release of death, to be reunited with Ozma, to be finally at peace?" I asked her firmly._

"_That I will answer by my actions boy, perhaps you can prove yourself against my pawns and then you might find yourself at my answer, daylight is coming soon, you should wake up and hide the seer, it will do no harm, I can assure you that, I find that my company tends to be quite the downer, don't be afraid to chat," she said before releasing me to the void of sleep._

\- morning -

I get up to see a seer Grimm resting on my desk, it seems to be inactive, I pick it up and stash it away in a footlocker and put it into my inventory, after pulling it out and putting it back in a few times to find everything intact I shrug and put on a fresh set of clothes, "alright then world, let's see what crap I have to contend with today," I said before pouring myself a glass of whiskey and downing it.

I hear a knocking on my door, "come in," I said looking at it.

"Morning sir, I uhh wanted to let you know that Lieutenant Taurus wanted to speak with you about something," my secretary said poking her head in.

"Alright send him a message that I'll be there in a couple of minutes, I need to freshen up," I replied.

"Yes sir," she left and closed the door behind her, guess I should see what Adam is gonna bug me about today.

\- Jackson Military Base, Industrial Vale -

Walking out of my office and yes I sleep in my office, it's convenient, sue me okay, I see Adam waiting for me outside taking a drink of beer.

"Morning lieutenant, little early for drinking ain't it?" I asked smirking.

"You slam back a glass of 86 proof whiskey in the morning, I'm allowed a beer," he said to shut me down.

"Alright I concede, you needed to talk to me about something?" I asked him.

"Yeah, vale asked us to perform security detail for the Vytal festival, the 101 starts in Beacon tomorrow, guess we won't be getting that break just yet," Adam informed me.

"How joyous, alright then get the station comms set up, and we'll be on our way," I said dismissing him.

"Yes sir," he said walking off.

Guess I better head up to beacon, I wonder if Ozpin has been informed about this development.

\- Beacon -

Walking off of a Bullhead, I head straight up to Ozpin's office, "Uhh headmaster? You get the news?" I asked walking off the elevator.

"Depends on what news you're talking about," he said.

"The fact that the council has stuck me on security duty," I said scratching my neck.

"Hmm, yes I have, congratulations on that by the way, I hope you will still be able to attend your classes," he said before taking a swig of his coffee.

"Yeah, should be able to, hey look if there's anything I can do to make this whole situation less awkward for everyone involved, feel free to just let me know," I said before taking my leave.

Heading down to the base level I run into Weiss, "gah, oh it's you, how are you?" she asked me.

"Me, I'm doing fine, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Just here to retrieve some- err you know it's best if you didn't know," she answered.

"Hmm, alright, well at least let me help you up onto your feet," I said sticking my hand out.

"Sure," she said grabbing it and getting up.

"Well uh, you know where the rest of your team is, I have some weird news to break to them," I asked her.

"Hmm, well outside of ruby, I know that the rest of my team is in Vale, what did you need to tall them?" she asked back.

"Well, apparently Vale wanted my army to take over security for the Vytal Festival, which is a righteous pain in the ass, thought I should let my friends know about it before the bulk of the 101 shows up and leaving everyone confused," I said smiling awkwardly.

"Well I'll see to it that they are alerted, I mean you could also text us, you do have a scroll," she said pulling hers out.

"Yeah, well outside of some programs for school, mine is filled to the brim with army applications and contacts, I really should get a second one to have your guys contacts," I said to her.

"Well you can always purchase one here, this is a CCT tower, and they do have vendors on the second floor," Weiss said pointing to a floor map nearby.

"Huh, guess I should get that done now, alright well I'll see ya later," I said walking off.

"I'm coming with you, the second floor is also where I need to head to," she said walking off with me to the elevator.

Heading up to the second floor I shot a question to Weiss, "hey I heard that Coco is planning the dance coming up soon right?"

"Yes, why?"

"I was just curious, I have a foolish idea I was gonna run by her," I said shrugging.

"What is it?" she asked me.

"I was gonna see if she was needing a band because I think between you, your team, and Jaune's team, you all might make an interesting music group," I said looking straight ahead, gotta sell this whole half-joke of an idea.

"I mean sure we might, but what instruments would we all play, and how fast do you think we can learn to play them?" she asked with a tone of curiosity.

"I mean you and Ruby and would be the lead singers, with ruby doubling as a guitarist and you doubling as a pianist, Jaune would be on backstage and acoustic guitar, Nora would play the drums, Pyhhra and Yang could be on bass, I think Blake knows how to play the violin and the keyboard, ren would...I don't actually know, male lead singer?, Penny could be DJ, I mean either way we can always get more people as other students show up for the Vytal festival, I think there's a team in atlas who has a person who literally has a trumpet for a weapon, I mean he has to know how to play one right?" I said listing off instruments and people, I mean they feel like the best fit for the said instruments.

"Hmm, seems viable, I mean we would need to draft up the music and also find some classics to play, but yeah seems viable, you just need to run it past Coco, which will be a task in itself," she said rolling her eyes.

"I mean if I can somehow convince her to go on a coffee date with me, right after I came back from active combat, I think I can talk her into it," I said smirking.

"Well, then I guess I have two jobs today then...unless you're willing to help?" she said looking up at me.

"I don't see why not, I mean I got nothing else planned for today, I just came back from active combat and I just gave my men a two-week pass, so there's nothing coming up as far as I can tell, I mean I'll need some of them to give up some of their past time to work as guards due to this whole council asking us to work security detail, but yeah I'm free," I said with a hint of annoyance at the council.

The elevator dinged.

"Oh looks like we arrived at our destination, ladies first," I said in a snooty manner, gesturing for her to go first.

"Why thank you," she said smirking, guess she gets a kick out of making fun of the rich too, makes sense I guess. We head our separate ways for the moment, she went to one of the main comms terminals, and I went to go purchase a new scroll to have a personal life.

\- end -

**Alright then, 'nother chapter done and I clearly have plans, plans that involve music and no fighting, I feel like I have earned it after a full week of combat and a hostage situation.**

**Anyway, as always feel free to let me know anything you want me to know in the reviews below, and have a great day!**


	26. Chapter 26

After we both grabbed what we came for in the CCT, we ran around town to get everybody together along with coco to plan this whole thing, unfortunately, however, I'm currently on a high-speed chase across the highway with team JNPR, Coco, and half of team RWBY, why am I on a high-speed chase with them, well turns out Team RWBY plus two misfits started to investigate the Acolytes without me and Roman is currently in a mech in front of us running across the highway while I'm chasing it with them on the back of it. "Coco! You have a window take it!" I shouted at the lovly lady on the M2 browning mounted on the back of the jeep.

"You got it boss, firing!" she said before opening up on the back of the mech. Landing every shot roman decided to take a hard right and hop off the bridge, think I can't follow you huh prick, alright c'mon let's dance then, "huntresses and hunters, get your landing strategy of choice ready because this jeep is about to turn into a glider," I said before making the same hard right and off the overpass through the hole his mech made.

Everyone else getting the cue, jumped off the jeep and started their descent, as for me, I jumped out too, except I wasn't gonna use some cheap parachute trick no, instead, I'm gonna be clever and simply use a new skill I learned mid-air, I mean I wouldn't have been able to die anyway due to the creation system being in creative and how similar it was to Minecraft creative mode. Using the skill, **Windbreak**, I'm able to fall at any speed and perform a cool landing. It's a really stupid but fun skill, I mean a parachute works just as well.

Landing with a roll, I pop out it on my feet at the head of the group, facing the mech. "Look, Roman, I just wanted to make a band for an upcoming event, I really don't need you to be getting in the way of that," I said looking at him through the slit in the machine.

"Well you kids shouldn't be meddling where you were," he said before firing off a salvo of rockets at us, everyone else went to dodge, I grabbed Jaune's shield and deployed it, all of the rockets landing on it and making a brilliant show of light.

"Would you like to take this seriously, or are you just gonna waste our time?" I asked annoyed, I mean c'mon I wanted to write music and relax, not get into another fight with these acolytes. "Ruby, take your team and move on the mech, Jaune get your team and start blasting it, I want to see how long this shell will last under constant barrage," I said tossing Jaune his shield. Both of them nodded and got themselves and their teams up to start the plan.

"Freezerburn!" Ruby shouted, Weiss and Yang, hop in front of the robot to form a smokescreen of sorts with steam from melting ice rapidly. Jaune directed Nora to lob grenades at the robot, while Ren and Blake move to disable the machine.

I ran over to coco, "hey you holding up alright?" I asked her.

"Just fine, wish I could help though, seems like you guys always get the massive portion of the fun," she said shrugging.

"I think I can help with that, what's your weapon of choice?" I asked smirking.

She rolled her eyes and spoke, "A minigun, but you seriously can't-" I cut her off by handing her a M268 MRA issue Minigun, we managed to sort out any kinks during the field tests last week. "Huh, not bad kid," she said taking it.

"Why don't you ask Ruby where you can help, also keep it if you want, I'm not gonna stop you if you take it," I said shrugging before running off to Jaune.

"Alright kiddo what's the plan you and ruby formed?" I asked, I know I did give them a plan but between the two of them, they can probably get something together better than just pound it into submission.

"Well, Yang and Weiss will keep this smokescreen up, while Nora and Pyrrha distract it by providing heavy fire on the mech, Blake and ren move in to try and cut off the machine's power unit, Ruby and I will be moving to try and slice the legs of the machine off, a tall task but we think we can do it, meanwhile Coco will pepper the front of the machine with that minigun you handed her," he said before running into the smokescreen. I mean I figured that's what their plan would be, it was easy to deduct though what I saw while I handed Coco the minigun. I think I should make myself more useful than just moral support, snapping my fingers, a portal opened up beside the mech and familiar black tentacles come out of it and grapple one of the legs to keep it as stationary as possible. With the constant assault, we posed, inevitably the mech blew up, clearing the smokescreen.

On my signal we all formed back up, and surrounded him, "it would be best if you surrendered peacefully Roman, it'll be for the best, I'll make sure you get a comfy cell with the MP's who are bound to arrive any second now," I said crossing my arms.

"Oh and don't try to call upon your little assistant," A voice shouted behind us, familiar to me, it's Sergeant Gordon from the military police. Looking behind me, I see him grabbing Neopolitan by the collar walking to us alongside a platoon of MPs.

"Gordon!, here to take the offending prisoner off of us?" I asked chuckling.

"Just about, I'll make sure he gets one of the high-class cells, we wouldn't want our prisoners to be uncomfortable," he said directing his men to move in and arrest roman.

"Well thanks for that, anyway, I have a band to form, perhaps you'll come to see us perform in beacon, during the dance?" I said smiling.

"Nah, can't I'm gonna be busy patrolling the streets that night," he said before walking off, turning around for a second he spoke, "oh but you kids have fun with that, you've all certainly earned it," the jeep he was on drove off shortly after he said that.

"Oh Brian, you can have your little band, I think I just got the most fun I've had in weeks," coco said patting my back. I almost forgot about forming a band in all that excitement.

\- end-

**Hey kids, look a mech fight! Not much to say, hope you all enjoyed it.**

**As always as always feel free to let me know anything you want me to know in the reviews below, and have a great day!**


	27. Chapter 27

"Alright! Team meeting about the formation of a band for the dance!" Ruby said banging a triangle to get everybody's attention.

"Okay, so what instruments would we all play since we're forming a band and all?" Yang asked leaning back in her chair.

"Oh, I have a list with suggestions with what musical talents you all have, and what I think you guys can learn in two weeks," I said sliding my scroll displaying a large hologram with each of the team members and an instrument placed next to them.

"Bass huh? Alright, I can live with that," Yang said shugging.

"Guitar? I guess looks cool, oh can I get a rose print on it?" Ruby asked.

"Wouldn't have it any other way petals," I said smiling.

"Renny look I get to play the drums!" Nora said clinging onto his arm

"I can see, and apparently I'm the lead male vocalist?" he said shocked.

"I mean you'll all get a chance to sing, but in terms of the people who'll sing more often than the rest, it'll be you, Weiss and Ruby," I explained.

"I see," Ren said nodding.

After everyone got acquainted with what they were gonna be playing I showed them to Beacon's music hall...because they have one of those.

"Woah! I didn't know beacon had one of these!" Ruby said in excitement.

"Neither did I petals, but I asked Goodwitch and she said there was one, gave me a map and circled it with a red marker, she also muttered something about kids finally doing something other than just fighting, I didn't catch it all," I said looking around, it was like the auditorium, except A. smaller and B. has instrument racks everywhere.

"C'mon Ruby I'll start on the basics of singing with you, let's go," Weiss said gabbing onto Ruby's arm.

I stopped them, "Wait a sec, let me just," I use a new skill I learned on the room, "there we go time dilation, allows us to practice as much as we need to without consequence, and it'll only seem like we were here for a day when we finish, in reality, because time is passing here faster than the outside world, we have about 3 days in here for every day out there, mainly because I didn't want us to get burnt out too quickly, and we all have a life, but the time dilation should help us squeeze in more practice than what would have been possible-" yang cuts me off.

"So we can squeeze up to months of practice into the span of a week if we needed to basically," she said smirking.

"Yes,"

"Great! Now c'mon let's start practicing, we have a dance to perform for in a week...well a week outside of this room, also you are bumping the dilation up to a week for every day, we'll be fine promise," Weiss said pointing to the instruments.

"Err, yes ma'am. Geez you're really excited about this now aren't you?" I asked chuckling, I also bumped up the time dilation.

"Are you kidding me, this is the first time I get to sing in months and it's not because father asked me to for one of his charity parties," Weiss said dragging ruby off.

"Huh, guess she's right, alright c'mon I'll help all of you right now, I should be able to find some preloaded lessons in this creative inventory of mine, let's move it team!" I said smiling shooing people off to go get their assigned or chosen instruments.

\- "weeks" later -

I'm currently sitting in a chair in front of the stage when the band starts to play the music piece they've been practicing alongside others. Oh I forgot to mention before they start singing, coco and her team had to leave for a mission, so predictably the task of planning the wedding has been left to us. More specifically Yang, Weiss, and Jaune, Jaune's mainly there to keep the pair from tearing each other apart over doilies anyways I'll let them start singing.

(High hopes cover by )

Ruby starts singing while playing the guitar, smiling she starts.

_Had to have high, high __hopes__ for a living_

_Shooting for the __stars__ when I couldn't make a killing_

_Didn't have a dime but I __always__ had a vision_

_Always had high, high hopes_

_Had to have high, high __hopes__ for a living_

_Didn't know how but I __always__ had a feeling_

_I was __gonna__ be that one in a million_

_Always had high, high hopes_

Taking over Weiss starts to sing, with a pop in her step she snatched her mic from the stand and singing with her soul, guess even after the month or so of practice she found a new fun in singing. '_Insert the clementine will remember this joke here'_ but I'm glad she's enjoying it though.

_Mama said_

_Fulfill the prophecy_

_Be __something__ greater_

_Go make a legacy_

_Manifest destiny_

_Back in the days_

_We __wanted__ everything, __wanted__ everything_

_Mama said_

_Burn your biographies_

_Rewrite your history_

_Light up your __wildest__ dreams_

_Museum victories, everyday_

_We __wanted__ everything, __wanted__ everything_

_Mama said don't give up, it's a __little__ complicated_

_All tied up, no more love and I'd hate to see you waiting_

The pair started to sing together with unique harmony, not in a bad way, just in a way an army captain can't describe, I'm gonna be honest the most I've done in way of teaching them is just performing the time dilation spell. The rest is practice books and films I've found laying around in both the music room and in my inventory, and so they taught themselves that.

_Had to have high, high __hopes__ for a living_

_Shooting for the __stars__ when I couldn't make a killing_

_Didn't have a dime but I __always__ had a vision_

_Always had high, high hopes_

_Had to have high, high __hopes__ for a living_

_Didn't know how but I __always__ had a feeling_

_I was __gonna__ be that one in a million_

_Always had high, high __hopes__ (high, high hopes)_

Ruby takes over on the vocals, I wonder if they might want to do this again in their spare time, I mean it's possible, it's really up to them at that point.

_Mama said_

_It's __uphill__ for oddities_

_Stranger crusaders_

_Ain't ever wannabes_

_The __weird__ and the novelties_

_Don't ever change_

_We __wanted__ everything, __wanted__ everything_

_Stay up on that rise_

_Stay up on that rise and __never__ come down, oh_

_Stay up on that rise_

_Stay up on that rise and __never__ come down_

The pair come together again and begin to finish off the song, with the pair smiling from ear to ear

_Mama said don't give up, it's a __little__ complicated_

_All tied up, no more love and I'd hate to see you waiting_

_They say it's all been done but they haven't seen the best of me_

_So I got one more run and it's __gonna__ be a __sight__ to see_

_Had to have high, high __hopes__ for a living_

_Shooting for the __stars__ when I couldn't make a killing_

_Didn't have a dime but I __always__ had a vision_

_Always had high, high hopes_

_Had to have high, high __hopes__ for a living_

_Didn't know how____but I __always__ had a feeling_

_I was __gonna__ be that one in a million_

_Always had high, high hopes_

_Had to have high, high __hopes__ for a living_

_Shooting for the __stars__ when I couldn't make a killing_

_Didn't have a dime but I __always__ had a vision_

_Always had high, high hopes_

_Had to have high, high hopes for a living_

_Didn't know how but I always had a feeling_

_I was gonna be that one in a million_

_Always had high, high hopes (high, high hopes)_

Finishing the song, the pair take a bow, I stand up and clap, "bravo, bravo! You guys are ready, c'mon let's go get some lunch, I think you've all earned that," I said smiling, I mean I have every right to be proud of them, I helped them in a big way, ya know time dilation and all that.

Hopping off the stage, Yang patted me on the back, "hey we couldn't have done this without ya, you don't mind if at some point we bug you to do this again, but you know for combat practice?" she asked me.

"Sure, I don't see why I can't do that," I said shugging.

\- end -

'**Nother chapter done and dusted. Fun fact: I'm writing this at 4 in the morning (not waking up, I mean I've stayed up this late) and I should go to bed. **

**As always hope you guys enjoyed, and let me know anything you want me to know in the reviews below.**


	28. Chapter 28

A "What do you mean there's Atlesian Theramore class battlecruisers closing in on the city, we're not at war!" General Macnamara shouted into the telephone receiver. "No I don't care what they say, they need both council approval and clearance from 5th air command to even dock their craft in vale...what do you mean why?! We're stuck with security detail remember, fuck sakes send a VTOL craft to the AA batteries and have them stand down, and get a D-Craft up to the lead ship with major Campbell and organize clearance for them before 5th air sends for P-51's and they start a war!" He shouted to the officer on the other end.

"Bad time to interrupt?" I asked walking in.

"A little, you know why atlas is sending their ships over?" He asked me.

"Best I can say is that they, A. Forgot about us, B. Don't give a shit we're here, or C. Both, either way I came to ask about Malady Field, how's the construction of the airport going?" I asked.

"How respectful of them, as for the airfield construction it's going fine, the 102 has recently sent up a project you might find interesting," he said handing me a folder, looking at it, the header of it says '_The MV Gate,_' open the folder the full project is titled The Multiverse Gate, seems we're expanding, also seems like I might have a way out of I needed it. "Interesting, any reason why they're doing this?" I asked.

"I think they're doing it because of you, not for you, mind you, but instead curiosity of the multiverse in general," he said pointing the receiver of his phone at me.

"Good to know," I said before turning to walk out of his office.

"Oh, by the way, sir, I would pack for a small trip, we're on diplo duty soon, apparently Miss Kahn from the white fang wishes to discuss things with us," he said before going back to his phone.

"Right...good to know," I said walking out.

\- My Room -

"Penny, how are ya kiddo?" I asked walking inside of our dorm room, I immediately started to go and pack...or Macnamara sent a message to Penny and she packed for me...alright that works too.

"Just fine! I'm actually headed out with Ruby later today, you gonna join us?" She asked me.

"Ehh, I'm not a shopper, but you two have fun," I said smiling, looking though my scroll I notice that I have a meeting with Old man Oz today...with Ironwood's ships trying to park this is gonna be another fight, isn't it.

I grabbed a bottle of whiskey and refilled my flask before taking a swig of it myself, "uhh is everything alright? Last time I saw you do that, you went and saved a group of hostages, don't tell me you have to do that again?" she asked me with an eyebrow raised.

"Hmm? Oh no, none of that, I just have a meeting with Ozpin later and I think general Ironwood is going to be there, a new headache for me is all, thought I would cut the pain to the chase and, well, chase it down with some hard liquor...yeah I know shitty excuse for drinking at what 9 in the morning? I just hate Mondays," I said rubbing my temples.

"There there, it'll be okay, I believe in you," she said patting me on the back, sighing I get up and straighten myself up a bit.

"Thank penny, why don't you go and meet up with ruby, I have to get going," I said to her before leaving the room again.

\- CCT tower.-

"_Out of the frying pan and into the fire,_" I mumble while in the elevator ride up to the tower. Arriving with a *_Ding*_ the doors open and my worst fear is here, The esteemed General James Ironwood is in Ozpin's office. Oh, this is just going to be peachy.

"Gentlemen, General, Good to see you. I see that you managed to get here before your ships James," I said walking in with purpose, that purpose...To avoid getting a migraine from this meeting.

Ironwood opens up, "Do explain why my-"

I breathe in and interrupt him, "Because I'm in charge of the security of the Vytal Festival, and the Vale Council has given me permission to deny entry of any persons of suspicion and with all due respect _General_ I don't appreciate warships being parked over this kingdom, not just because of the fact that it would mean I just bent over to the will of Atlas, which really undermines my goals, no it would cause turmoil general, the people are fine with my army due to recent activities and operations, they are also fine since this army spawned from the city, it may be large, but General Macnamara and I don't go around flop our di-"

"I think you made your point Mr. Nash, he is right though James, not only is it within his job to deny you, it is also a matter of Grimm, an army is a symbol of war, and Captain Nash here sells this fight against Grimm as a war, and he does it well, just look at his press corps, so the people see his army as an army of defense and expansion, but when people look at those warships you brought James they will end up asking themselves just what are we fighting that warrants that kind of firepower," Ozpin said ending the debate.

"I'll send you the coordinates for Malady Field, your ships will be safe there and can stay there for the duration of the festival General," I said showing him my scroll with the coordinates.

"Fine, but it's not Atlas' fault if vale gets caught unprepared," Ironwood conceded marking down the coordinates.

"I assure you, James, with one million active service members and land taken and held in an area of high Grimm activity, I think I'll be fine, your ships will only cause more harm than good here, this is a kingdom, not a field," I said putting away my scroll, "now then Oz, what did you want to meet with me for?" I asked turning to Ozpin.

"Yes, well I figured if you are going to make moves against Salem, then perhaps we should discuss battle plans as it were," he said with a gentle smile.

"We can give me a second though, I need to do something real quick," I said before pulling out my work scroll and calling up one of my sergeants, he arrived shortly after.

'_Drop this off at my office and keep a watch of it, don't shoot what's inside if it comes to life, just keep an eye on it,'_ I said whispered to sergeant Williams, before handing him the box with the seer Grimm.

"_Yes sir, is there a reason why it can come to life?" _he asked.

'_There's a seer Grimm inside that, seems the enemy wishes to open discourse with me, and I'll keep it that way since this might be the out I've been looking for remnant, this war against the Grimm has gone on for far too long,'_ I said before dismissing him.

"What was in that package?" Ironwood asked.

"Have some faith James, for one it's just a package I asked to be delivered to my room discreetly, would you like the world most powerful people to know about your private items?," I asked.

"No, I wouldn't," he replied.

"then you should know where I'm coming from," I said before taking a seat.

"Now then you wish to discuss battle plans, then we should start with Vale, I wish to reconquer Mountain Glenn and keep its territory, vale has long forfeited its claims to that land in my opinion, and I need it to further my plans," I said pulling out plans for a major military and civilian complex drawn up by the finest minds in my army.

"This is asking to be doomed," James said sighing.

"Heh, you clearly don't trust me enough, I'll be clearing out the majority of Mountain Glenn with a series of strategic bombing campaigns which yes will end up leaving most of the settlement in ruins, but it's far easier to clear off rubble with little to no Grimm, compared to taking the entire settlement with only the army and air support which would have left the city in rubble anyways," I said while showing the plans on a current map of mountain glenn.

"These maps seem recent? When did vale send out bullheads to make this map?" he asked me.

"They didn't actually, malady field has been sending high altitude scout planes out and doing aerial reconnaissance on the place for operation Cobra," I said pulling out some of the photos they've sent me. Oh yeah operation Cobra, on earth the breakout from Normandy, in remnant a breakout from the kingdoms.

"When will you commence your assault then?" Ozpin asked.

"Hmm? Oh the same day as when you send out the Students for their missions, I'll be putting the mission up as an option for the kids, all the NCO's and CO's have been brief on this," I said nonchalantly.

"Clever way of bolstering your numbers Captain," Ironwood said with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really, it allows the kiddies to get some real combat experience while still keeping them safe, most of what's in mountain Glenn is low level grunt Grimm, you know beowolfs and young nevermore," I said shrugging, "all I gain is some extra manpower which is hard to come by, vale literally has a few million able bodied men in just main city alone, it takes a surprisingly long time to traverse from the bullhead docks for beacon to Jackson Military base," I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Hmm, I approve of this plan, vale could certainly use more living space, and it would be another victory under your belt," Ozpin said rubbing his chin.

"There's only one issue, with my plan, and that's the wyvern that's lodged in the mountain, anti air isn't gonna be enough to deal with something like that I'm gonna need to build up 5th air command and get ships, which means I'll either have to get Army ordinance to draft blueprints and source a dockyard to build them, rely on atlas support, or purchase them, which is really tempting option at the moment," I said tapping my chin

"If you need ships I can provide some, this wyvern seems serious," Ironwood said reluctantly after some subtle nudging from Ozpin.

"Hmm, I'll need some of your crew to train up the crew of the first MRA battle fleet, but I don't see why I can't accept, what's your price, general?" I asked with a smirk.

"Only that I get to join in on the operation," he said shaking my hand.

"It's a deal then," I said with a brazen smile.

"What's with the smile?" He asked me.

"He played us like a fiddle is what happened James," Ozpin said catching onto my little plan, granted I didn't come up with this plan until 30 seconds after I pulled out the plans, but you know 'planned' nonetheless.

— end —

**This was a longer chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	29. Chapter 29

"You know you should probably get a suit for the dance, I don't think Coco is gonna allow you to go to the dance with her in your uniform," Yang said while brushing her hair.

"I'm an army captain, I have my dress uniform, anyways I think she's delayed at the moment anyways, something about a larger Grimm movement than expected," I said looking up the chess board in front of me, I moved a rook to capture a pawn.

"Hmm, clever move Brian, not clever enough," Weiss said before chuckling maniacally.

"Urg couldn't you two do something interesting?!" Ruby groaned laying on her bed.

"Chess is plenty interesting if you need to keep a conversation going," I said watching Weiss move her queen into checking my king. "Crap, anyways if you wanted entertainment you could always bug JNPR, or I can tell you the very interesting story of me lecturing General Ironwood," I said sarcastically.

"You lectured the general?!" Weiss said shooting up in shock, knocking the board over and into my face.

"Yes I did, also does that mean I win?" I asked pointing to the board in my lap.

"Why did you lecture General ironwood," Ruby asked innocently.

"Hmm? Cause if I didn't he was gonna give me a headache over me doing my job, he was mad about 5th Air command stopping his ships from becoming eye sores on the vale skyline, what I did was save property value for the duration of the vital festival," I said jokingly.

"Heh, nice one," Blake said chuckling.

"That still doesn't explain-"

"Look Weiss, I was either gonna lecture him or I was gonna cause an international incident, I think you can understand why I didn't want to choose the latter," I said, cleaning up the chess game we had.

"We're those your only choices?" She asked me with an eyebrow raised.

"I have my pride, and like I said it was my job to stop his ships alright, vale doesn't need atlas poking its head around here with those massive warships anymore we have the MRAAF to cover for aerial needs," I said putting away the game.

"He does make a decent point ice cream," Yang said, putting on her jacket.

"Fine, I'm clearly alone in the opinion of we should make allies," she said giving up, "in any case you said you have news for us," she said before taking a seat on her bed.

"Yeah among other things, I have to dip tomorrow for a diplomatic meeting in menagerie, apparently the white fang isn't exactly happy with me just up and absorbing one of their sects. Also little head up, when you guys head to the mission board for your first field mission, I'll send for a sergeant to allow you into Operation Cobra," I said to the group.

"What's Operation cobra?" Yang asked.

"Operation Cobra is gonna be the break out from the Grimm deadlock. We'll be retaking mountain Glenn, and holding it. And don't let vale know this for now, but the MR in MRA is finally gonna have proper territory, we managed to convince a large group of people to resettle in mountain Glenn," I said boldly.

"You do know what happened right?" Weiss asked carefully.

"I do, and I know what was attracting those grimm, I'm having army Air Force blow the problem up, if I can hold an airstrip in the middle of nowhere with large Grimm movements. Then I can retake a large settlement and make it anew," I said determined.

"Well I believe in you Doc," Ruby said smiling.

"Thanks petals," I said smiling back.

"And how are you so sure you can do that?" Weiss asked suspiciously.

"Technology!" I lied, I mean it's technically the truth, what's more correct is the fact that remnant now has B-17 and B-29 bombers and I have grid coordinates for where to bomb to kill that fuckin dragon in the mountain, which means I'll have to damage the mountain quite a bit, but if I can jostle it awake then I'll just personally smite it, that or army air will take care of it.

"Fine, I'll take your word for it, you have yet fail," she said rolling her eyes, "in any case you should get going, you said you have a meeting in menagerie, probably want to go now to make it back in time," she said pushing me out of the dorm.

"Err yes ma'am," I said before getting the door closed on me. "Guess it's to menagerie next," I said to myself.

\- end -

**I suppose it's only appropriate that I exchange a longer chapter with a shorter one, anyways next time menagerie.**


	30. Chapter 30

A boat to menagerie, not what I would have went with but with no proper airport or helipad most army transports wouldn't work so a commercial trip to the South Pacific was gonna have to do, or well not the South Pacific but a three day trip from the coast of anima to the shores of kuo kuana.

"You know I hope this Sienna Kahn lady is nice, I'd hate to get caught in the cross fire if talks break down," macnamara said looking up from his scroll.

"I think she'll be plenty reasonable, after all what does she gain to antagonize the only army in all of remnant who is willing to recruit Faunus and put them in active positions of power, granted that isn't saying much since vale and mistral tend to lean on their huntsmen forces, atlas has it's robots, and vacuo...vacuo exists? Point being we're the only army to mass recruit the population, even if it's only volunteers," I said looking at the open sea.

"Then I hope she won't mind that we absorbed what used to be her vale branch of the white fang," he said before walking off to below decks.

"_I wonder if I can get an audience with the mayor of kuo Kuana, I do wish to send news of their daughter to them," _I thought to myself before walking off to below deck myself.

— menagerie —

Here's the main issue with being the only humans to step on Faunus soil in forever, you get looks and a lot of them. Hell I even managed to catch a few racist remarks by some of the more vocal dock workers. "Gods above, we need to wrap this meeting up quickly before I threaten invasion on this place," Macnamara said, pinching the brow of his nose.

"Calm down, a spoonful of honey will catch more flies than a gallon of vinegar, we must be diplomatic to the people if we are to prove we are truly benevolent. Not to mention that we might be able to convince them to either allow us to recruit here or to join us on the new Union we shall form in the wake of Operation Cobra," I said before handing him a flask of whiskey.

"Alright alright, fine I'll endure it, but let's get this done quick, I fear for my life around some of the more radical Faunus," he said taking a swig of the whiskey.

"Now that's a fair complaint," I said laughing while taking back the flask before entering the main headquarters of the white fang.

— the conference room —

You know for the white fang, they do manage to have a decent conference room even if their budget probably barely allows it, what do I know though, I run an army with a near bottomless budget due to my little game exploits, only thing stopping me from a limitless budget is a working economy, so far I've been getting away with the army board of engineers seeking up a dust company to sell excess dust we've either come across or I have spawned, it does under cut the SDC by quite a bit in vale but it does also prevent a dust crisis from occurring.

"Let's hope she doesn't have any demands, cause we are in no position to A negotiate and B accept demands," he said right before the head of the White fang walked in, a Miss Sienna Khan, sexy with a dash of danger, though she looks far more tired than either of us first expected.

"Are you alright miss Khan?" I asked carefully.

"I'm fine just a bit tired, I didn't actually expect you to say yes to my request to discuss things with me about Faunus equality, most of the world simply respond with a hard denial, stating how we're a terrorist organization, which they aren't technically wrong in saying, so i had to stay up later than I usually do drafting up things to discuss besides the obvious," she explained.

"Huh, makes sense, now what did you wish to discuss then ma'am," macnamara said taking control of the conversation. I started to tune out a little at this point, not because is didn't care far from it, but because negotiations have never been my strong suit. Then again it seems to be more of a discussion more than negotiating.

"Perhaps you will enjoy this kernel knowledge I can offer you Miss Kahn," he said to Sienna.

"Oh? What is it?" She asked.

"In a month we'll be starting operation Cobra, it'll be a direct strike at the heart of Grimm holdings, and a redemption of sorts for all of civilization," he said smugly.

"What would that be?" She asked curiously.

"Mountain Glenn, a great loss for the kingdom of Vale, they have forfeited their claim on the land when they lost it, now a new nation shall be born of the ashes," he said boldly.

"Bold claims, and what would this new nation be?" She asked.

"A republic, a nation ruled by the people, it'll be similar to the kingdom's current ruling, but it'll have a head of state, and a Supreme Court, a place for all to live, free and equal," Macnamara boldly claimed. I taught him about the US and it's systems, so yeah we're forming the United States but in remnant, but damned it all if it won't be a statement to the world. As far as I can tell the kingdoms are currently crippled by the issues of crime, corruption and lack of public trust among other issues, so if I can somehow form a nation that'll do better in shorter amounts of time then perhaps it'll either get them to join this new nation or it'll get them to shape up.

"And how do you plan to enforce that, many times the kingdoms have claimed that they are equal in the treatment of Faunus and humans," she said trying to pick apart the plan.

"The rule of law, the laws shall apply to everyone, civil rights laws and it shall even be enshrined into the new constitution that all men are equal and with a new constitution comes with the chance to declare new ideas, ours shall be amendable, no man is perfect and no one can predict the future so to future proof this new nation amendments can be made to the constitution," he said with great fervor. Macnamara always had a way with speeches, perhaps I should try to interject and put out an offer.

"I'll even give you an offer you can't reject, in this new nation you can set up a proper office for the white fang, provided you make some...reforms, we'll even give you a proper budget, over see some of the rebuilding programs alongside the army and the only thing we ask is that you give this nation a fair chance," I said sticking out my hand, I mean she'd be a fool to not accept it's literally me giving her a proper platform and taking the highest of gambles.

She sat in silence for a minute thinking, and then getting up she looked at me and spoke.

\- shitty cliff hanger -

**Yep cliffhanger time, this one being a really lame one, but I'm having fun writing this story, I hope you all are having fun reading it. **

**Anyways as always if there's anything you want me to know, leave it in a review below, and uhh have a good day.**


	31. Chapter 31

"Wow, you know I'm not surprised she accepted, but at the same time, somehow it's shocking," I said walking out of the white fang building, it's the late afternoon now, and we started to make our way to the mayor's house.

"How come it still shocks you, you gave a generous offer, and she accepted, pretty normal to me," Macnamara said with an eyebrow raised.

"Weirdest part is how she didn't even mention how I absorbed the vale sect of the white fang," I said remembering why we showed up here to begin with.

"Ehh, not our problem, she's already agreed to plan, so far be it for me to remind her why we showed up here to start with," he said shrugging.

"Anyways we're here, the belladonna residence," I said before knocking on the door. We stood there for a moment, staring at the door awkwardly.

The door cracked open, "hello?" Mrs. Belladonna asked looking at us.

"Hello, I'm Captain Brian Nash and this here is General Macnamara we came to ask if we can have an audience with the mayor of this town. If it helps we have news of his daughter," I said smiling.

"You have news of Blake? Please come in," she said, opening the door further allowing us to come in. Walking in we were escorted to a meeting room of sorts, much more oriental than the white fang HQ was.

"Ghira these men say they have news of Blake," she said walking in after us.

"Really now? And how is my daughter," he asked looking at us.

"Just fine sir, she's currently in beacon doing well in her education, top her class in some cases," I said smiling.

"That's good, I was worried when Sienna said Blake just dropped off the communication grid," Kali said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"She hasn't even sent a letter to us, if it weren't for my job as chieftain, I would head down to Beacon right now," Mr Belladonna said with a grunt.

"About your position as chieftain, I wish to discuss matters of great importance with you," I said, taking a seat at the table.

"And those matters being?"

"How would you feel about reviving your own CCT tower?" I asked pulling out blueprints for one.

"And how did you get these blueprints?" Ghira asked cautiously, not that he need to be.

"The army corps of engineers have been given them when we were assigned to security detail for the vytal festival," I said calmly.

"I see, and what of the other kingdoms, what will they think when we have a CCT tower?" He asked.

"I imagine they'll be shocked, but nothing like war, it would cause upheaval of the greatest form to declare war," I said

"I suppose so, and how do you plan on getting the required supplies here, cause we have no natural deposits we can use to construct this," he said, picking out one of the only flaws in my plans for menagerie.

"If you could allow us to deploy troops on your island we could build up a proper harbor and send supplies and engineers to put together the tower itself," I said firmly.

"And where pray tell would you even build this harbor, cause besides the place where we have current dock, there isn't many locations," Kali retorted.

"Guess we'll just have to clear out the two thirds of the island that's left to the deserts, how's the desert rats coming along General?" I asked.

"Hmm? 25th Infantry Battalion? They'll be deployed next month in the vacuo desert for a trial run, though we can switch them over to menagerie and train them for basic naval invasion tactics to invade the desert coasts," Macnamara said pulling out his scroll in preparation to send the order out.

"Well sir, it's up to you now, I can personally guarantee the success of this mission," I said looking at Ghira.

"I shall allow it, but when are you starting the construction of the new CCT?" He asked.

"Not too long after operation Cobra," I said getting up from my seat.

"Operation Cobra?" He asked.

"Ask Miss Kann about it, I'm afraid I need to catch the first boat out of here if I am to make a different meeting within this same week," I said before walking out.

— end —

**You know in most other stories this is about when things are gonna go wrong, is it twist or is boring is if I don't make things go wrong, I'm not sure. I'm not a writer by profession, so a lot of writing concepts are beyond me.**

**Anyways as always if there's anything you want me to know leave a review below and have a good day.**


	32. Chapter 32

"Get me to vale asap," I told the bullhead pilot as I ran in, the pilot nodded and shut the doors behind me taking off. I wanted to get back in time for the dance, mainly cause I had a date with a very lovely lady that I bailed out when I realized they wouldn't make it time for the dance.

"So what's with the rush?" The pilot asked.

"I have another meeting to make in a day or two," I half lied.

"I see, well it's none of my business," he said going back to his job. I have a little something I had the boys prepare before I got back that I need to be there for.

— at the dorms about a day later—

"Ahh cmon where is he, he said he would be here by now?" Jaune complained while laying on his bed looking at his scroll.

"Patience Arc, he has kept his promises up until now, I don't doubt he will do the same here," Adam said before pulling out his scroll too.

"So how did he convince you three to join our little misfit of an idea?" Jaune asked ten who was meditating on the bed next to him.

"Nora," was all he said back.

"Blake," Sun said much to the chagrin of Adam.

"Sun dragged me along," Neptune said, sighing.

Bursting into the room, I quickly get everything in place, run into the bathroom and get half changed into my dress uniform. And yes half dressed the other half is currently sitting in the dorm room.

"Okay you guys ready?" I asked walking back out of the bathroom.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Jaune said smiling. The other two nodding along in agreement.

"Alright then let's-" my scroll rings, "never mind no time just turn on the camera and start, go go," I said getting in position. Jaune gets up and turns on the camera while the rest of them get in position too.

-at the dance, about 5 minutes earlier-

"Where are they?!" Weiss asked her fellow bandmates backstage.

"I dunno, they said they would show up soon," Yang said shrugging.

"Renny said they were gonna wait for brian to show up first," Nora said absentmindedly.

"Which could mean they never show," Weiss said facepalming.

"Hey hey, it'll be okay, promise," Ruby said with a slight smirk.

"How are you sure?" She asked.

"Why don't I show you why," Ruby said dragging Weiss and by extension the entire female part of the band. Standing on the stage, they were in front of the entire group of people who showed up for the dance, next to them were their instruments and down on the dance floor was Penny Polendina and a projector screen.

The screen flickered to life, showing the boys of the band and some extras sitting on a dorm bed in front of the camera.

—back at the dorms—

_For the longest time covered by the overtones._

I started the song, "_Dum dum dum,"_

Ren started to sing while getting up and picking up the camera.

_Whoa, (for the longest) for the longest time,_

_Whoa, (for the longest) for the longest time_

_If you said goodbye to me tonight,_

_There would still be music left to write,_

While singing he starts to put on his tie and pans over to show Sun messing around with his own tie, Before panning back to his own completed tie.

_Ah, what else could I do,_

_I'm so inspired by you,_

_That hasn't happened for the longest time_

_Once I thought my innocence was gone,_

_Now I know that happiness goes on,_

_Ah, that's where you found me,_

_When you put your arms around me,_

_I haven't been there for the longest time_

Sun takes over and starts singing. grabbing the camera from Jaune and walking over to the restroom and shows me and Adam washing up and putting on our coats before we close the door on him.

_Whoa, (for the longest) for the longest time,_

_Whoa, (for the longest) for the longest time_

_I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall,_

_And the greatest miracle of all,_

_It's how I need you,_

_And how you needed me too,_

_That hasn't happened for the longest time_

Neptune takes over, placing the camera back on the tripod. He then proceeds to sing and freshen up with some cologne.

_Maybe this won't last very long,_

_But you feel so right,_

_And I could be wrong,_

_Maybe I've been hoping too hard,_

_But I've come this far and it's more than I hoped for_

Adam takes over, grabbing the camera from behind he turns it around and shows Jaune putting on his officer's cap. He then starts his part.

_Who knows how much further we'll go on_

_Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone_

_I'll take my chances_

_I forgot how nice romance is_

_I haven't been there for the longest time_

I snatch the camera from his grip and looking into the camera, I start singing, and if I'm right coco should be looking at the screen right about now.

_I had second thoughts at the start_

_I said to myself_

_Hold on to your heart_

_Now I know the woman that you are_

_You're wonderful so far_

_And it's more than I hoped for_

Jaune takes over, taking the camera from my hands and starts to sing showing both me and Adam putting the finishing touches on our dress clothes.

_I don't care what consequence it brings, _

_I have been a fool for lesser things, _

_I want you so bad, _

_I think you ought to know that I intend to hold you for the longest time_

We all sing in unison, while walking out of the dorm room and clambering into a Jeep I had parked nearby.

_Whoa, (for the longest) for the longest time,_

Driving along we continue to sing.

_Whoa, (for the longest) for the longest time,_

Parking we get off the Jeep and turn of the camera.

_Whoa, (for the longest) for the longest time,_

We walk inside the ballroom, finishing the song each holding our own member of the band, or significant other in some cases.

_Whoa, (for the longest) for the longest time._

"So this is what kept you lot," Weiss said laughing, Neptune smiled, fun fact I siced Ren onto him to teach him how to dance.

"Yep, we spent all of a week planning this," sun said standing next to Yang. It seems he let Adam take the lead.

"Sorry about showing up late Coco," I said smiling brushing her hair out of her face.

"Haha, no problem if that's what happens when you're late," she said laughing, hanging off my neck a little.

"Told ya to trust me," Ruby said, smirking.

"Thanks for the help petals," I said with a laugh.

"So clearly you didn't make such a spectacle for no reason? Is there something I should be aware of?" Coco asked with a smirk.

"Not now," I whispered to her, "meet me at the punch bowl in half an hour," I said quietly.

"Got it," she said letting go.

Just gotta hope this all works out, I mean it should, well that or the internet back in my home universe is gonna call me a simp.

— half an hour later—

"Welcome to the humble abode of the loneliest punch bowl," I said jokingly.

"Funny, so you wanted some privacy for something?" she asked me.

"Yeah, was gonna ask if you want to be official, you know proper dating and not just little coffee dates. If not that's okay by me, our coffee dates are plenty enough for me," I said with an awkward smile.

"Took ya long enough to ask, I guess you just really wanted to impress me first," She said laughing.

"Hey, was it not worth it?" I asked.

"It was, though you could have asked a week or two ago and my answer was gonna be the same," she said leaning in, locking eyes for a moment, I leaned in closer.

Kissing you know it's an act of love, you kiss your loved one during moments of romance, it's a sign in shows and movies. Hell you kiss while doing the dance of two lovers. So I suppose it's her way of saying yes.

Breaking off from the kiss, which if you asked me lasted forever, I say a little out of breath, "I'm sorry but this is a litigious society, I'm gonna need verbal consent," I said mimicking a line from a show I watched a while back.

"Yes, you helmet head," she said laughing.

"Heh, that's what I hoped you meant," I said leaning back in for another kiss.

— end :) —

**And that's a wrap for this chapter, I had a hell of a time writing this one, next one will still be at the dance, but I wanted to make this one a little special. Consider it a late/early Valentine's Day special. (And yes it was a little cheesy, but I like cheesy)**

**I also probably don't have to explain how making out works.**

**As always hope y'all enjoyed, and if there's anything you want me to know, leave it in a review below.**


End file.
